Mi Novio Es Un Titan
by nine129
Summary: Eren titan, Mikasa humano ¿que sucedera si se encuentran una vez mas? apezar de que mikasa esta en las murallas ¿podra eren estar junto a ella? o se intempondran en su camino Erenxmikasa
1. Chapter 1: Inicio

**Espero les guste la historia e pensado en esto demaciado xd jajaj**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:El Inicio**_

**TITANEREN POV:  
**

Hola, Me presentare: mi nombre es...No enrealidad no recuerdo empieza con ''E'' bueno..,Creo que no es muy importante ya que nadie de este lugar tiene nombre por ejemplo: El titan que paso alado de mi es de 7 mtrs. No, no abla... y creo que tampoco pienza, Otro... ¡ese! de 5 mts. tampoco. Enrealidad mi especie solo se dedica a una cosa a matar...humanos. y si no hay damos vueltas como estupidos, claramento como que estoy haciendo en este momento. se preguntaran ¿por que?, no... enrealidad no se. Yo al igual que todos hemos comido humanos algunos hasta familias enteras. ¿proposito? no existe...Los e provado y si un delicioso manjar mas cuando los tragas gritan o lloran algo que es completamente normal, e escuchado que algunos gritan los nombres de la gente que cojemos...recuerdo que una ves gritaron gorge, manuel, entre otros mas eso no nos importa a la hora de comer. ¿Los humanos son alimento? no, solo son como dulces que habeces cuesta trabajo conseguirlos y si no te cuidas ¡te matan!.

Mas hace alrededor de 5 años abrieron la muralla que nos dividia de los humanos. Un gigante de muchoos metros mas alto que yo y los demas, dejandonos entrar. No tengo demaciados recuerdos de ese suceso,. me pregunto... Si habra mas titanes con inteligencia, quiero decir el unico que pienza para ir corriendo con un grupo de humanos que sale de las murallas y que sabes que si alcazo solo alcanzaras a tragarte uno mientras 5 te apuñalan por detras nose... no es conveniente, De hecho tengo la teoria de que el titan gigante tiene inteliguencia o el titan fortachote que rompe muros (que solo e visto una sola vez), incluzo un titan femenino que siempre se mete al bosque de arboles gigantescos.

**MIKASA POV:**

Mi nombre es mikasa ackerman tengo 15 años de edad estoy en la tropa de reclutas N°104, Decidi meterme a la legion de reconocimiento siendo yo el mejor soldado de la tropa de reclutas escogi la legion para vengar a la pobre alma de mi hermano y madre adoptivos que, murieron hace 5 años cuando el titan colosal abrio la muralla maria.

**_Flash Back_**

No te dejare madre-dijo llorando eren tratando de levantar una de las maderas que habian caido sobre ella de nuestra propia casa.

Tienen que irse-dijo sollosando.

Vamos niños-dijo Hannes atonito le dolia dejar a la señora Yeaguer mas si no nos hibamos no seria solo ella si no todos.

Nos tomo por la fuerza a eren y a mi mientras corria del titan de 15 metros que nisiquiera enfreto pero cuando eren pudo apreciar que el titan se acercaba a nuestra madre logro soltarse en un giro inesperado corriendo en donde estaba su mama hannes trato de alcanzarlo pero un titan de 5 mtrs. trato de cojerlohaciendolo correr dejando atras a eren y siendo esa la ultima vez que lo vi.

A pesar de todo perdone a hannes aunque jamas olvidare el dia en el que perdi toda mi familia.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hoy seria nuestra primera expedicion fuera de las murallas y aunque no sentia emosion alguna Armin me conto todo lo que podriamos encontrar afuera ademas de titanes el y yo nos volvimos amigos de gran intimidad desde la muerte _y no segura_ muerte de eren pero aunque armin y yo eramos amigos Jean y yo eramos algo mas...

**En La Expedicion:**

Salimos de las murallas a las 10:00 am. nos dividimos en 5 grandes grupos y en el mio estaban: Armin, Jean, Reiner, Bernoth, Christa, Ymir y otros cadetes mas los cuales no conosia.

Algo salio mal, el dirigente fue tragado y una muchedumbre de titanes nos persiguieron y aunque logramos dejarlos atras no sabemos en donde estamos encontramos unas cabañas donde alojarnos.

¿Esto es una expedicion?-gruño jean- Que mierda nos resulto.

Tengo hambree- chillo connie

¡Yo tambien!- dijo sasha

Tranquilisense saldremos de esta solo... Hay que esperar-dijo christa.

Tenemos que irnos ya casi termina la expedicion y nos daran por muertos.- dijo friamente armin un poco preocupado.

Entonces vamonos- dije friamente mientras abria la puerta sorprendiendo a todos.

**TITANEREN POV:**

Vi que unos de nosotros se dirigian a un camino que yo no habia explorado los segui y... ¡Bingo! humanos unos corriendo, llorando y por supuesto otros siendo tragados. todo se veia tan normal, pero un grupo logro escapar del manjar no los quise seguir no tenia ganas de comer asi que regrese a donde estaba haciendo: caminar como estupido todo el dia.

**MIKASA POV:**

Cuando salimos de la cabaña nos encontramos con titanes de 15 mtrs. Todos se espantaron al verlos pues los subministros de gas ya casi se nos acababan y sin gas es estar muerto en vida no dude en enfrentarles pero poco a poco eran mas y mas todos estaba asustados hasta que llego la desicion final.

Vallanse- dije ablando en general -Yo me quedare a pelear.

Pero...- dijo dudoso jean.

No podremos mikasa- intervino christa.

Solo haganlo mañana por la mañana vienen por mi- dije mirando hacia el horizonte donde se hacercaban mas titanes.

Sabia que si nos hibamos nos alcanzarian no correriamos con la misma suerte de la vez pasada.

Lo siento mikasa- dijo armin atonito.

Solo cumplire mi promesa- dije poniendo mi bufanda en mi boca.

Jean me miro entonces se hacerco a mi y me abrazo y dulcemente me dio un pequeño beso el la mejilla

Creo en ti- alejandose

El era muy especial para mi no me dejaria morir y ya no verlo ahora tenia dos propositos por el cual seguir viva.

Llegaron tan rapido... Y no tenia subministro de gas suficiente corri lo mas fuerte posible utilice toda mi fuerza hasta llegar al punto de solo e faltace 1. Este era rapido y diferente a los demas me resultaria mas dificil se hacerco tanto a mi que tratando de alcanzarme golpeo la pequeña cabaña con su puño espantando a mi caballo y dejandome sin las suficientes proviciones. y un movimiento equivocado logro agarrar una de mis cuerdas.

**(PARA LOS QUE NO ENTENDIERON MUY BIEN: . /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2F1528574e019bad322cfce501955efbe8%2Ftumblr_mu6ptoI9yo1spwpkno1_ &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fpost%2F63170823611%2Fcosplay-de-la-titan-hembra&amp;h=1024&amp;w=767&amp;tbnid=4yDaIjbPYBJu3M%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=VuT3E3kO2M4BNM&amp;ei=XwhGU9uNK6b82gW9soGQAw&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CJEBEIQcMA4&amp;iact=rc&amp;dur=223&amp;page=2&amp;start=8&amp;ndsp=13)**

No quedo opcion, solo cortar la cuerda con la kanata callendo friamente en el suelo dejandome completamente desarmada. me dolia todo no podia levantarme me veia a mi misma como mi tumba de muerte pero entonces el titan se tiro al suelo poniendo su cara serca de mi y quedandose asi por varios segundos despues de eso se levanto y recojiendome poco a poco fue metiendome en su boca pero me dejo por debajo de su lengua evitando a que yo callera a su estomago...


	2. Chapter 2: Dulce Olor

**Espero les guste la historia e pensado en esto demaciado xd jajaj**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**C_APITULO II:_**

**_DULCE OLOR._**

**NORMAL POV:  
**

Ya casi oscurecia y el grupo de chicos no habian encontrado a los demas grupos de la legion.

Mierda a este paso...- dijo jean atonito y espantado tomando su mano sobre su cabeza mientras bajaba del caballo.

Calmate este era el punto de reunion donde todos los grupos se separaron- dijo connie tratando de ser obtimista.

Si esto sigue asi tendremos que irnos por nosotros mismos a las murallas- dijo armin pensando en un plan.

¿Estas loco? ¡nos mataran los titanes!- se quejo uno de los cadetes.

Pero si nos quedamos aqui moriremos de hambre, frio o tragados- contesto tristemente armin.

Todo quedo callado por un momento nadie queria eso no sabian que hacer.

No dejare que se dejen llebar por su tonto pesimismo ¡no podemos rendirnos! ¡¿acaso dejamos a uno de nuestros compañeros solo para llegar a otro lugar para hacer lo mismo ?! ¡no llegamos hasta aqui para volvernos a rendir!- dijo jean.

Valla me sorprendes un cobarde como tu nunca diria eso- dijo el mismo cadete.

Jean levanto al soldado con su puño y alzando uno de sus puños en forma de pelea, todos se sorprendieron pues jean nunca habia estado tan molesto sobretodo por casi nada pero entendian claramente su gran amor por mikasa y no dudaria en golpear a quien se atreviera a juzgar.

¡calmenze!- dijo christa separandolos- ¡nada se resolvera asi! ¡todos tenemos miedo!.

solo ustedes.- dijo jean friamente volteando su mirada hacia donde se metia el sol.

Entonces... ¡PERFECTO! era la legion de reconocimiento habian vuelto todos estaban felices pues ya comenzaban a sudar y tener miedo y aunque nunca lo habia dicho jean el tambien tenia resentimiento por si mismo por miedo que estaba naciendo en el.

**MIKASA POV:**

Ya era de mañana y unos rayos de sol me despertaron me di cuenta que estaba arriba de una rama de un arbol gigante me tarde unos segundos en localizar en donde estaba, como habia llegado hay y por que estaba tan mojada. Cuando recorde pense en lo rapido que habia pasado todo... Mas uno de mis relucientes recuerdos fue cuando jean me beso... pero en la mejilla pero me pregunto como no me trago el titan y sobretodo ¿por que me trajo hasta aqui?.

Cuando menos lo habia visto venia hacia mi con algo en la mano me sente y puso aun lado hojas de arboles.

¿Eh? que es esto- dije y aunque sabia que estaba diciendo me hacerque a ellas.

El titan me miro fijamente sin decir nada.

Espera. ¿Quieres que me coma esto?-

El titan siguio mirandome.

No puedo comer esto- dije lentamente como si estubiera hablandole a un retrasado.

El titan agacho la cabeza algo triste podia entenderme. Me pare y me puse alfrente de el.

Puedo comer algo como...- mire a mi alrededor pero no encontre nada di vueltas y encontre una manzana verde medio podrida y regresando hacia el con las manos estiradas y la manzana enmedio. -esto.

El titan la tomo pero con sus dedos la aplasto agache la cabeza afrontando que no me entenderia,. Se fue caminando y en cuestion de unos segundos regreso con un puño de manzanas rojas, amarillas y verdes. Las puso ensima de las hojas, me acerque y comenze a comerlas y aunque no me acabe todas estaba llena, pero aun con sed y algo sucia necesitaba un baño.

¿No sabes donde hay un rio?- dije dirigiedome a el.

El solo me miro estrañado no sabia a que me referia.

Se me olvidaba que eras un titan-dije volteando mi mirada a las manzanas.

Entonces me cojio y me cargo con sus manos entonces, efectivamente me puso alfrente de un lago no tan profundo era muy hermoso pues el agua era azul con un perfecto follage. Me hacerque al lugar y tome temperatura del agua.

Perfecto- susurre y voltie a ver al titan que estaba agachado y estaba mirandome fijamente. -Volteate.

No se movio solo siguio en su misma posicion.

Volteate dije- podria ser un titan pero no me veria desnuda.

El acxedio y se puso en la misma posicion pero voltedo.

Comenze a quitarme poco a poco la camisa para tomarme un pequeño baño.

**TITANEREN POV:**

Era una humana muy especial para mi y me sorprendi que logre entender su lenguaje... su voz era completamente familiar y dulce jamas habia tenido contacto con un humano de esa forma no la perderia por nada.

Vi que unos titanes se hacercaba con un subnormal ¡no puede ser! ¿como me encontraron? me voltie rapidamente pero sin querer logre ver como se abrochaba la camiseta y se ponia la bufanda roja ¡Lo juro no vi nada malo! pero eso no importa si la veian no dudarian en quitarmela no dejaria que pasace eso la coji rapidamente y sali corriendo hacia el bosque gigante donde la habia dejado la ultima vez era un lugar enorme nadie entraba hay era un perfecto lugar donde dejarla. La solte en la misma rama pero se veia algo nose... ¿molesta?.

¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?- dijo sip difinitavamente molesta.

Baje la mirada algo trizte no era mi intencion hacer eso, me miro fijamente.

Entiendo- dijo algo comprensiva. -tratabas de protejerme.

Era exactamente lo que hize. La mire algo contento pues era por eso lo que hice.

Ella me sonrio y estiro su mano.

Mi nombre es Mikasa- dijo- Mikasa Ackerman.

Dijo estirando su mano hacia mi yo la tome con un dedo.

Mucho gusto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos tomamos las manos... ¿o mano y dedo? o ¿dedo y mano? no importa estaba feliz que podia estar con alguien tan especial como ella y su **dulce olor.**

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC c:  
**

**Espero y les halla gustado :) estoy muy inspirada con la historia.**

**Gracias por ver el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Gran Corazon

**Espero les guste la historia e pensado en esto demaciado xd jajaj**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**C_APITULO III:_**

**_GRAN CORAZON._**

**NORMAL POV:  
**

¡¿Que?! ¿¡no podremos ir por ella!?- protesto jean gopeando con el puño la mesa donde estava sentado Rivalle con los demas del equipo de reconocimiento incluyendo a armin y a los demas de su grupo.

No podemos arriesgar vidas solo para ver si tu novia esta viva- dijo friamente Levi.

¡Ella arriesgo su vida para que yo y los demas estuvieramos vivos!- contesto jean.

Nisiquiera tenemos la seguridad si esta viva tenemos dos dias sin el mas minimo rastro de ella-

¡No podemos dejar atras a un soldado! ¡¿Acaso no es una de nuestras prioridades?!-

No se aplica esta vez-

Jean agacho la mirada estaba inpactado ya no sabia que hacer era obvio que no lograria convencer a Rivalle de hacer eso.

¡Por favor Levi!- dijo Hanji interrumpiendolos haciendo revivir a Jean -Nunca se sabe ademas ¿no serias capaz de separar a dos muchachos enamorados, verdad?.

Maldicion Hanji no te metas- dijo Rivalle enojado.

¡Es cierto! ¡amo a Mikasa desde el fondo de mi corazon! por favor no me deje asi- contesto Jean.

Todos los demas compañeros de Jean ayudaron y colavoraron para convencer a Levi hasta que lo lograron.

Ah... Al parecer a todos les gusta el olor a muerte- Dijo Rivalle accediendo.

Todos estaban contentos por lo sucedido las esperanzas habian aumentado sobretodo las de Jean.

Gracias- dijo Jean acercandose a Hanji -Muchisimas gracias.

Hanji sonrio -Ve por ella.

Lo hare- dijo sonriendo.

**MIKASA POV:**

Era de mañana otra vez... Estaba en la misma copa de arbol me habia quedado dormida despues de lo sucedido el dia anterior puse mi mano sobre mi estomago me dolia demaciado trate de recordar un remedio casero y solo habia uno, te de mansanilla pero ¿donde lo encontraria? mire a mi alrededor y busque con la mirada al titan y no lo vi lo necesitaba al me ayudaria a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Espere un rato, ¿Y si no volvia? no, no lo creo pero ya a pasado gran rato pero no creo que verme dormir seria divertido.

**TITANEREN POV:**

Estaba buscando comida. Claro para ella... Mikasa... Ese nombre me recordaba a algo pero no se que era simplemente cuando lo mensiono un millon de sentimientos pasaron sobre mi.

Ya era algo tarde seguro habia despertado y solo logre conseguir... las de esas cosas manzanas. Doy lastima TTT-TTT.

Cuando llege ella estaba incada con las manos en el estomago me asuste y solte las manzanas causando un ruido llamando su atencion haciendo que me mirara es como... Si estuviera agonizando.

La cargue con mis dos manos no queria verla asi me daba mucho miedo que muriera.

Lle-Llevame al rio- dijo retorciendoce.

Corri a ese lugar con la esperanza de que estuviera bien. La deje alfrente de el mientras me alejaba unos pasos... tenia miedo queria estar con ella juro que, si sale viva no volvere hacerla enojar y le llevare mas manzanas o no mejores y sabrosas frutas pero no te vallas no volteare cuando tu no quieras incluso no te vere cuando estas durmiendo pero no te vallas te necesito y mucho.

**MIKASA POV:**

Esto era agonizante me dolia mucho el estomago me hacerque al rio y ¡perfecto! flores de manzanillas cerca de este las tome y aplaste con mi mano... Necesito donde tomarla. No habia nada. Hasta que encontre un plato si bien para echar algo de agua y revolverla con la manzanilla para lograr obtener el te, lo tome sabia muy agrio pues no tenia azucar pero era la gloria pues desaparacio mi dolor.

Me levante para ver al titan que se veia muy contento. Le sonrei.

Estare bien- Dije sonriendo el me cojio y me acerco a su cara dandome un abrazo con sus gigantescas manos, sabia enrealidad que se habia preocupado por mi.

Pero... Si seguia con ese dolor un simple te no me ayudaria., necesitaba volver a la ciudad... pero ... Seria muy egoista de mi parte dejarlo solo tendria que pagar mi deuda con el y tendria que hacerlo pronto.

El me miro muy contento aun asi podria ir a algunas casas donde lograria tener cobijas.

¿D-Donde hay cabañas?- pregunte nerviosa y apenada.

El me puso en su hombro y me llevo a unas cabañas cercanas y me bajo alfrente de una, una vez mas me habia entendido.

Esperame aqui- dije entrando a una de estas.

Encontre todo muy desordenado como si un remolino hubiera pasado hay, probablemente se encontraron con los titanes... subi al segundo piso donde tal vez encontraria lo que buscaba y entre a una habitacion grande con suficientes cabijas para mi. Mire a la ventana la vista era hermosa e incluso se veian la muralla donde todavia habia humanos.

Entonces el estaba hay, esperandome sentado frente la puerta el me habia sorprendido en todo_** El tenia un gran corazon **para ser un titan_... Unos titanes se le acercaron me espante... Nos habian encontrado eran 3, tres titanes que corrieron a su direccion. El en un movimiento fugaz volteo de frente con ellos... Lo atacaron, uno le mordio fuertemente la pierna, el le destrozo el craneo mientras que al otro lo destrozo con una patada y al ultimo trago y escupio su cabeza... pero... ¿Como? el como sabia el lado vulnerable de los titanes.

Sali corriendo el estaba parado dandome la espalda lo mire fijamente...

Eren...-dije susurrando para mi misma.

El volteo a verme sorprendido como si lo hubiera llamado por su nombre... Me sonroje y baje la mirada evitando verlo

De-debo ir por las cabijas- dije regresando a las cabañas.

**NORMAL POV:**

Alfrente de los escombros de aquella cabaña donde Jean habia visto por ultima vez a Mikasa... Echa pedazos sin rastro de vida...

N-no no puede ser- dijo el cabasho digo Jean impresionado.

Todos estaban atonitos ni el caballo de ella estaba...

Se los dije- dijo Levi con indiferencia- Por lo menos no hubo bajas.

Eso era algo muy obtimista conociendo a Levi nisiquiera Hanji se animo a sonreir.

Pe-pero no esta su caballo...- dijo Jean intentando ser optimista cosigo mismo.

Enrealidad...- dijo Chirista bajando la mirada -Lo encontramos poco antes de llegar aqui.

Joder...- Dijo Jean mirando al cielo -Yo se que estas viva... Pronto te encontrare.

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC c:  
**

**Espero y les halla gustado :) estoy muy inspirada con la historia.**

**Gracias por ver el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	4. Chapter 4: Dejarte Jamas

**Espero les guste la historia e pensado en esto demaciado xd jajaj**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**C_APITULO IV:_**

**_Dejarte Jamas_**

**MIKASA POV:**

Logre dormir mejor hoy, ya que tenia las cobijas que habia recojido ayer, pense mientras me sentaba aun cubierta por las cobijas sobre la rama en la que habituaba dormir...las cobijas eran mejor para la noche y no pasar frio, pero... Esto no era suficiente si seguia con aquel dolor de estomago tendria que volver prontamente a la ciudad pues a este paso enfermaria peor aunque... Seria demaciado egoista de mi parte dejar solo al titan que me ayudo, pues gracias a el pude sobrevivir en este lugarm no quiero dejarlo...

Aunque me pregunto donde estara siempre que duermo el nunca esta.

**TITANEREN POV:**

Hoy debia hacer algo pues ella. ''Mikasa'' estaba algo extraña... Me pregunto... ¿Habra otra forma de que los humanos mueran aparte de ser tragados? ¡Claro! Aplastados... Porfavor eren... Espera. ¿Eren? ¡Eren! ¿de donde saque eso?. _Ella... Me dijo aquel nombre..._ No se de donde lo habra sacado pero concuerda con la letra con la que empezaba mi nombre _tal vez la he conocido en otro lugar_...

¡Espera! dije parando de caminar hay un gran grupo de humanos... De aquellos que matan titanes... Pero... Tienen ¿Comida? estaban imitando a Mikasa con cierto tipo de movimientos... Caminar, interactuar, incluso comian diferentes cosas y si... ¿Robaba sus alimentos? digo, lograria alimentar bien a Mikasa aunque habian demaciados... Tendria que correr el riesgo... Tal vez si no atacaba a ninguno no me atacarian pero... No lo creo...

¡TENGO QUE HACERLO! 1...2...¿¡3!?

Comenze a correr en donde estaban entre mas rapido fuera mejor... Esperen. ¡¿Cuando aprendi a contar?!.

¡Un titan se acerca!- Grito un sujeto.

Todos estaban conmosionados, creo que nadie me esperaba... Todos corrieron de mi. ¡Perfecto! me acerque al lugar donde habia comida... Idiota, destrose gran parte de los alimentos... Tenia que agarrarlos rapido, pero con delicadesa... Coji lo mas que pude y sali corriendo dejando destruido gran parte de su campamento, pero eso no importa tenia que darle algo a Mikasa.

**NORMALPOV:**

¡Un titan se acerca!- Grito un admirante.

Todos se sorprendieron pues, era la hora de la comida y nadie tenia si equipaje 3d, Jean uno de los que se encontraba comiendo vio como rapidamente corria el titan que, planeaba tragarselos de uno en uno. Pero el solo fue enpujado por sus compañeros que corrian salvajemente y por supuesto cobardemente...

¡Mierda un titan!- Comenzaron a gritar.

¡Vamos a morir!- Grito a otro.

Varios corrian por su equipo de maniobras pero el solo se quedo parado enfrente del titan que se agacho a recojer la comida...

¡Jean! ¡Jean!- Grito Reiner-¡Ven! ¡Puedes ser tragado por aquel titan!.

Pero el no hizo caso en absoluto el solo se quedo observando lo que hacia ese titan.

¡El!- Grito Jean -¡El pudo de tragar a Mikasa!.

Dijo haciendo de lado las posibilidades de vida de ella., Solo sentia rencor, con el, por no preotegerla. Con los otros cobardes, por correr como perros al ver un titan y rendirse al ver uno aunque hayan sido entrenados para esto. Y por supuesto con el titan, que le arrebato a su amada **(... X3 ...) **Al intentar acercarse a el sin el equipo 3d el titan se levanto y salio corriendo.

¡Espera! -Era obvio que el titan no lo escucharia nisiquiera haria caso de el.

Corrio lo mas rapido y dispuso a sus manos el equipo 3d para matar a aquel titan y saliendo lo mas rapido detras de aquel titan aunque con pocas pistas de donde habra hido.

¡Espera! -Grito Armin atonito. Viendo como se hiba su amigo.

Dalo por muerto -Dijo con indiferencia Levi.

AwW 3 es el primer titan que no intenta comernos- Dijo Hanji alucinando con ese titan -Tal vez se volvio vegetariano y por eso nos quito la comida.

Hanji calmate, tendremos que abandonar la mision mas rapido de lo usual por la falta de comida- Dijo Levi mirando el desorden que habia dejado el titan.

**TITANEREN POV:**

¡TODO SALIO PERFECTO! era increible tenia varias cosas., aunque tire varias cosas... Soy un desastre D: pero eso no importaba, tenia algo que darle a Mikasa. Corri hasta donde se encontraba ella estaba sentada ya se habia despertado. Deje todo alfrente de ella para que lograra ver lo que le habia traido, me emocionaba eso o/w/o ella los miro todos.

¿E-Esto lo tragiste para mi?- Dijo impresionada.

Ascente con la cabeza.

**MIKASA POV:**

¿P-por que lo hizo? era increible. Daje la cabeza.

¿Lo robaste? -Dije friamente.

El me miro con alegria, era cierto, Lo habia robado d-de los cadetes especialmente distinguida por la sopa y pan de siempre.

¡No debiste haber echo eso!- Dije yo parandome mirandolo -¡Yo no meresco esto!.

El no debia haberse arriesgado tanto.

Gracias,- Dije acercandome a su cara y abrazandolo -gracias gracias.

Dije soltando unas lagrimas pues no creia que el habia echo eso el... El era el mejor lo adoraba nadie jamas habia echo eso por mi. El cubrio su mano sobre mi cuerpo.

T-tu no eres humano y me has logrado entender mas que nadie, no hablas pero tus acciones me conmueven, sin duda alguna T-te...

¡Mikasa!- Grito ¡Jean!.

Voltie a verlo impresionada ¡me habia encontrado!. Me separe del titan y el aterrizo en la rama en la que yo estaba.

¡No puedo crerlo! ¡Estas viva!- Dijo abrazandome.

Si- miro al titan con enojo y frustacion.

¡Alejate!- Dijo al titan arrastrandome atras de el.

El titan lo miro algo extrañado habia entendido lo que decia pero no por que., Volteo a ver la comida que habia robado y las cobijas.

¿T-tu lo mandaste a robar la comida?- Dijo preguntandome aterrado.

Etto...- Dije bajando la mirada no sabia que decir.

El titan lo empujo con uno de sus dedos y lo miro algo extrañado, me estaba defendiendo a suu manera.

Entiendo...- Dijo mirando para abajo -¡Tenemos que irnos!.

Dijo mirandome entusiasmado.

¡Todos tienen que saber que estas viva!- Grito.

Pero...- Dije dudosa.

¿Eh?-

N-no nada- No queria dejar el titan.

Vamonos, no sabemos cuando los demas abandonen el campamento o el titan le de hambre- Dijo.

¿Ah?- No entendi lo que habia dicho.

¿Y tu equipo de maniobras?- Dijo mirandome de pies a cabeza.

L-lo tire- Dije bajando la mirada.

¿Por que?-

Me estorbaba para correr-

No importa te cargare-

Espera- Dije volteando a ver al titan.

Me acerque a el y dandole un abrazo...

No quiero que te olvides de mi- dije separandome de el -Jamas.

El me miro no entendia la situacion, me iria y tal vez para siempre... Me aceque a Jean, me cargo y mientras nos alejabamos entre los arboles... no dejaba de pensar en el titan, me dolia dejarlo.

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC c:  
**

**Espero y les halla gustado :) estoy muy inspirada con la historia.**

**Gracias por ver el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	5. Chapter 5: El Regreso

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**C_APITULO V:  
_**

**_El Regreso._**

**_MIKASA POV:_**

Jean y yo no hablamos todo el camino tal vez el recentimiento que tenia con el por no dejarme con el titan, aunque ya habia pensado en dejarlo... Disfrute estar con el, jamas habia pasado tanto tiempo con alguien... Incluyendo a Jean.

Voltie a verlo estaba un poco ruborizado mientras miraba alfrente... Era cierto Jean era mi pretendiente y claro un dia me casaria con el pero... Mis sentimientos eran dudosos., El titan era mas comprensible conmigo mas que nadie ah... Que estoy diciendo el nisiquiera es un humano nisiquiera sabe hablar ¿Como podria estar con el? nisiquiera podria pensar en casarme con el... Aunque sin duda queria que ese titan fuera humano...

Llegamos al campamento cuando me vieron llegar todos se me acercaron, estaban conmocionados... no sabian que estaba viva., Estaba bien. Todos estaban tan felices... No lo podian creer...

¡Mikasa!- Grito Armin abrazandome.

¡Mikasaaa!- Grito Sasha.

Todos me abrazaron y sonrieron inprecionados...

¡No puedo creer que estas viva!- Lloro Sasha.

Estoy tan feliz- Dijo Armin.

Mikasa eres genial- Dijo Connie.

Me alegro que estes bien- Comento Chirista.

¡YA calmense dejenla respirar!- Grito Jean.

Estaba nervioso pero feliz, y eso me alegraba demaciado pero... No era lo mismo... Nada era igual...

¡MIKASAA!- Grito Hanji corriendo hacia mi desde lejos con Rivalle atras, pero este caminando normal -¡¿COMO SOBREVIVISTE CON LOS TITANES!?

Etto...- Dije bajando la mirada... No podria decirle la verdad a nadie.

Calmate Hanji- Dijo Rivalle.

¡Lo sientoo! pero me gustaria saber como sobreviviste.-

Enrealidad nose...- Dije insegura.

Eh?- Se preguntaron todos.

**TITANEREN POV:**

No quiero que te olvides de mi- Dijo separandose de mi -Jamas.

No entiendo... ¿Por que diria eso? ¿Acaso no la volvere a ver? ¿Por que?. Todo se puso raro desde que le llebe la comida... Al principio no entendia por que decia todo eso... Ella era tan importante para mi... Espero y regrese pronto... No podre sobrevivir sin ella... Ella es mi todo... Solo basto verla para saber que debia estar con ella... Tenia que protejerla para siempre... Aun si me costaba la vida... Pero... Soy un monstruo... Si entro a las murallas no dudaran en matarme.

Soy horrible, me agache alfrente de un lago para mirar mi reflejo. Nadie podria quererme, tan bella que es... Y yo un simple monstruo._Soy lo peor que le podria haber pasado a Mikasa._

El titan estaba detras de mi haci que voltie rapidamente para ver quien era... Era el titan con forma de henbra ¿Por que estaria aqui? ¡¿Tambien queria comerme?! D:

¡Me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza! ¡AAUUCH! intente golpearla tambien pero me esquivo. Me dio una patada ¡¿PPERO QUE ERA ESTO?! PLANEABA MATARME.

Me dejo muy golpeado tanto que mis heridas tardaron en recuperarse muy lentamente, era inutil... Me matara... Pero...

Eren...- Dijo sorprendida al verme matar titanes _**(Flash Back)**_

¡No puedo morir! Tengo que verla por lo menos una vez mas... Golpie a la titan en la cara dejandola casi inconciente cuando me di cuenta sali corriendo... Era un buen cobarde... Pero ahora tendria cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

Me aleje lo mas que pude... No podria vencerla ni aunque quisiera... Corri hasta perderla por completo...

Cuando ella me golpeo... Me di cuenta que no podria deprimirme tan rapido... Soy tan egoista...Tendria que verla. aun si eso me costaba la vida... Peleare por ti. Mikasa.

**MIKASA POV:**

**_Flash back:_**

Mikasa tendremos que llevarte a un hospital... Para ver si estas bien- Dijo preocupada Hanji. -Tenemos que ver si estas bien y darte unos dias para que descanses...

Pero... ¡Ah!- Antes de terminar la palabra me tiro el dolor de estomago que tenia desde el dia pasado.

Lo siento- Dijo Hanji.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Me desperte... Estaba en un hospital... A mis lados estaban camillas llenas de gente enferma o con grandes heridas en su mayoria durmiendo... Solo se veia la lus de la luna tras pasar las grandes ventanas que estaban casi dos metros arriba de mi camilla... Decidi prender la lampara que estaba a mi lado sobre una comoda... Cuando la prendi me di cuenta que Jean estaba durmiendo a lado de mi camilla recargado sobre esta agachado.

¿Ah? Ya despertaste- Dijo despertando el tambien sentandose en la camilla.

Si- Dije bajando la mirada.

¿Estas bien?- Pregunto.

Si-

Pasate demaciado tiempo lejos-

Si-

Mikasa...-

¿Que sucede?-

Olvide desirte algo, la ultima vez.- Dijo bajando la mirada

¿Cuando?-

Cuando te deje sola...-

¿Que querias decirme?-

Te amo- Dijo mirandome.

Se acerco a mi... Lo tanto para besarme... Lo rechaze haciendo mi cara para otro lado.

¿Q-que sucede?- Dijo imprecionado.

No es nada...- Dije sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Lo siento.-

Solo... No estoy lista aun- Dije sonrojada.

Entiendo.- Dijo levantandose de la cama, saliendo del lugar.

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC c:  
**

**Lo se el fic fue algo corto :C Espero y les halla gustado :)  
**

**Gracias por ver el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	6. Chapter 6: Nueva Vida

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**C_APITULO VI:  
_**

**_Nueva Vida._**

**TITANEREN POV:  
**

No entiendo... Aunque corra no tendre donde escapar... No tengo con quien estar... Estoy solo... Otra vez... Yo solo quiero... Estar con ella. Los titanes eran cada vez mas... Me rodearon en un gran grupo y comenzaban a tragar mi carne... No entiendo ¿Por que ahora? Jamas lo hacian... ¿Por que yo? Que alguien me ayude... Los titanes eran cada vez mas... Poco a poco me tragaban... No me dejarian escapar... Estoy atrapado En este infierno... Pero... NO... NO PUEDO DARME POR VENCIDO escape de la titan que me ataco podre ESCAPAR DE ELLOS lo hare por ella.

Comenze a golpear a los titanes hasta dejarlos sin cabeza uno en uno no perdere contra estos bastador inuteles... Los golpie a todos... No era suficiente... Me estaban acorralando no puedo... NO, LO HARE CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE... Petie, Golpie... Mate Titanes... Lo hare... Tengo que hacerlo... Lo hare por ti... Estube golpeando tan repetidamente hasta que me canse... A tal punto de desgarrarlos con mi propia boca...

Jamas habia cansado tanto... Me dolia todo... Cai al suelo sin nada de fuerzas... Poco a poco dejaba de sentirme vivo... Como si... Estubiera muriendo... ¿Asi acabara esto? ¿Hata aqui vivire? no...

**MIKASA POV:**

Muy bien- Dijo una enfermera -Usted esta en perfectas condiciones, solo tiene que tomar estos medicamentos.

Muchas gracias- Dijo Jean tomando las capsulas de la mano de la enfermera.

Si, ahora solo tienes que descansar- Dijo la enfermera mirandome con una sonrisa.

Acente con la cabeza.

Y bien. ¿El es tu novio?- Dijo sonriendo mirando a Jean con una sonrisa picara.

Etto... Solo acompañante- Dijo Jean avergonzado y yo con la cabeza casibaja.

Entiendo...- Dijo la enfermera un poco desanimada -Todo estara bien solo cuidala.

Jeje... Lo hare- Dijo Jean sonriendo sonrojado.

Esta bien- Dijo la enfermera retirandose.

Y bien ¿Vamos a casa?- Dijo Jean mirandome.

Acente con la cabeza.

_..._

**_En Las Calles de la Ciudad._**

¡Espera Mikasa!- Dijo Jean parandose en un puesto.

¿Que te parece si compro esto para ti?- Dijo enseñandome unas manzanas...

_¿Manzanas? El titan... Como me alimentaba... Solte una pequeña sonrisa._

¿Y...?- Dijo Jean mirandome.

Ah... Si- Dije volteandome para alfrente... No podia sacarme de la cabeza eso...

En todo el camino Jean estubo comprandome y sujiriendome cosas, no se separaba de mi... Estaba muy preocupado por mi.

**_En mi habitacion._**

Al fin llegamos- Dijo Jean entrando primero soltando las bolsas sobre la mesa -Tienes suerte de que te dejaran una habitacion para ti sola y no tener que aguantar a las demas con sus preguntas estupidas de lo que habia pasado... - Dijo sonriendo.

Pues... Si- conteste algo desanimada.

¿Sucede algo?- Dijo mirandome extrañado.

N-no...- Dije mirandolo.

Esta bien...- Dijo sentandose en la cama. -Ven... Quiero preguntarte algo.

Me ascerque y sente aun lado de el.

No entiendo...-

¿Que cosa?-

Lo que te esta pasando- Dijo mirando al suelo

...

Todo a cambiado... No eres la misma... Desde... Que desapareciste...-

¿A-a que te refieres?- Me siento avergonsada...

No entiendo que te a sucedido... Estaba tan feliz de que te tenia a mi lado y hoy... No hay nada-

Pero...-

Aah... ¿Que nos sucedio?... Si tan solo no te hubiera dejado sola ese dia...-

Jean...-

El dia que nos conosimos pense _''Que chica tan linda ¿Algun dia lograre estar con ella?''_-

Jean...-

Cuando lo logre queria protejerte... Estar contigo... y cuando lo logre no queria separarme de ti... Solo protejerte-

¡Jean!-

¿Ah?- Dijo mirandome sorprendido.

Estas llorando-

Ah si...- Dijo limpiadose las lagrimas.

**EREN POV:**

Me dolia todo, no sentia mis brazos... piernas... Nada, Estaba aun consiente y un enorme calor me inundava... Jamas habia sentido esto... ¿Estaba muerto? No entiendo gran parte de mi cuerpo fue tragado... Y no regresaba a la normalidad... ¿Este es el fin? no puedo... Trate de levantarme pero mas me dolia... Pero si no lo hago morire... Volvi a intentarlo y... Lo logre pude sentir el aire fresco en mi cara era hermoso... Como si hubiera dejado una gran carga que estaba sobre mi... Y entonces... Que inconsiente...

_..._

Acabo de despertar ¿Donde estoy? ¿Como estoy vivo? Dije tratando de recobrar la vida... Mire a mi alrededor y luego me mire a mi pero... ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! mire un gigante desintegrarse totalmente... era... ¿YO? pero... ¿COMO? Intente levantarme pero... Mi cuerpo titanico no lo hizo entonces... ¿Este soy yo? Un enano... Una version mini de mi en titan? D: Tengo miedo... Incluso tengo una camisa tipo color verde... ¿TENGO ROPAA? Esto da miedo es como si yo... FUERA UN HUMANO. Nononoonnononononononononnononononononononnonononononononnonononononnonononononnnnnnnnnnno.

Esto no puede ser asi... ¿Como llege a ser esto? no puede ser... Pero... Si... Puedo entrar a las murallas... Me separe completamente de mi cuerpo titan y al verlo desintegrar.

Adios- Dije indiferentemente... ¿Esperen? -¡Puedo hablar!.

Grite fuertemente esto era perfecto... ¡SOY UN HUMANO! comense a brincotear como completo loco...

¡ESTOY FELIZ!-

es increible... Otra vez.

¡SII!- Esto es perfecto...

Deje de brincotear y baje la mirada... La podre ver... Ire por ti cueste lo que cueste...

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC c:  
**

**Jjajaajajajajaaj ahora tiene mas logica la descripcion CX**

** Espero y les halla gustado :)  
**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	7. Chapter 7: Reencarnacion

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**C_APITULO VII:  
_**

**_Reencarnacion._**

**EREN POV:**

AwwW ¿Que es este dolor? Es mi estomago... ¿Pero que? ¿Por que? No entiendo, jamas habia tenido tal dolor... Bueno... Ahora soy humano no puedo alimentarme de la misma forma que antes... Pero... ¿Que rayos comere? Quiero decir... No puedo comer humanos ¡Soy humano! eso me volveria canival entonces... ¡¿Los titanes cuando intentaron tragarme eran...? CANIVALES D:! Ok. Eren deja de pensar estupideces y busca algo de comer -.- Buannoo **(XD hola soy german) **Piensa Eren piensa... Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por que comenze a decirme Eren? ¡CONSENTRATE!... Esta bien... Recuerdo cuando trataba de alimentarla y solo terminaba haciendo tonterias. ¡Maldito cabeza de caballo!, mire al cielo era hermoso. Le daba de comer... Manzanas... ¡PERFECTO! Ahora solo falta esta bien eso es lo dificil... Arboles de manzanas... Arboles de manzanas... Ecnontre uno pero... Estan muy altas -_-'' Nunca habia sufrido por eso las manzanas estaban muy lejos y ahora que hago... Encontre unas tiradas al parecer el arbol ya no las necesitaba asi que... No creo que sea problema... Comenze a mordisquearla... Era jugoza y con mucho sabor... Me sente debajo de ese arbol cubriendome del sol...

¡UN TITAN! se esta acercando a mi D: ¿Que hago para que no me coma? Lindo titansito... De quien sabe cuantos metros no me trages porfavor... El se abento contra el alrbo y yo logre esquibarlo tirando la manzana...

-¡Hey esa era mi cena! -El me miro con rabia e intento lo que hiso hace un rato -Bueno no importa.

Corri lo mas rapido que mis pobres piernas humanas podian olvidaba que si seguia aqui me matarian. Tengo que encontrar a alguien pronto... Pero ahora que aria con el titan que esta detras de mi... ¡Ya se! Me tire al suelo cerrando los ojos estirandome... Como muerto... Los titanes tragan humanos a menos que esten muertos... Pero el podria pasar sobre mi acabandome... No me movi en lo mas minimo... No podria hacerlo...

Pasaron unos minutos y yo segui asi sin moverme... Al parecer ya no intento seguirme... Abri un poco el ojo izquierdo para verlo y no logre percibirlo despues el otro y tampoco...

Se fue... ¡Soy libre!- Maldicion no puedo gritar...

Ahora no tengo que comer... Pero estoy vivo asi que me conformo, seria muy patetico morir asi... Segui caminando pero con mas precausion, no podria encontrarme mas titanes... Busque y busque y segui buscando... Al parecer no hay mas arboles... Encontre en rio donde descansar... Me sente alfrente de ste y logre ver mi reflejo...

S-soy yo...- Dije tocandome el cachete -Valla si que soy feo...

Dije separandome de mi reglejo pero... Encontre unas cosas extrañas... Era unos... 2 botes basios y un guarda espadas pero... ¿De quien habran podido ser?...

**_FLASH BACK (RECAPITULACION DEL CAPITULO 2 XD)_**

_Waaaa!... _Pero que penaa... Mi cara comenzo a ponerse completamente roja...

¡FUI UN IGNORANTE!- Dije gritando abiertamente.

¿Como no pude haberme dado cuenta? ¡Que vergonsoso! Ah... Casi la veo... NO ni pienses en eso... Ella era hermosa y con estructural cuerpo y claro yo un completo estupido ignorante... Ya ya ya ya ya... Clamate n-no era tu intension ¿no? quiero decir era un titan era... Demaciado inocente... ¿Ok? Olvidalo... Olvidalo... Ahhhhh.

Escuche los relinchos de unos caballos...

¿Pero que?- Vi que se estaban acercando un grupo de humanos... Estaban vestidos como Mikasa... Pero todos tenian rostros diferentes al de ella... Pero... ¿Por que sera?... ¿Acaso todos seran diferentes?... Me escondi entre unos arbustros... Mataban titanes... No se si me maten a mi...

¡Waa...!- Grito una chica de lentes -Levi ¿por que paramos aqui? -Dijo bucheando.

Necesitamos agua para los caballos Hanji -Dijo el enano friamente.

Que aburrido -3- Ojala encontremos titanes -Dijo fantaseando.

Esta... Loca...- Dije susurrando sorprendido.

¿Eh?- Volteo a ver a mi escondite.

Comenzo a caminar donde estaba... Mierda ¿Que hago? Me van a matar... Ella se agacho y quitando las hojas que me tapaban...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAh!- Grito

¡¿AAAAAAAAHHHHH?!- Grite me dio miedo su exprecion.

¡¿Pero que cojones te pasa Hanji?!- Grito ''¿Levi?''.

¡Mira!- Dijo parandose y señalandome. Mientras que Levi se acercaba a donde ella estaba

Pero que mierda...- Dijo mirandome sorprendido...

¡Sii!- Dijo mirandome -¿Meee puuueedeeess eenteeendeer?.

Hanji no es retrasado para que le hables asi -Dijo Levi agachandose alfrente de mi.

¿Como pudo haber sobrevivido ante los titanes?-

Ni idea... Hanji...-

¿Si?- Dijo ella mirandolo.

Volteate esta desnudo- Hanji se volteo rapidamente

Jejejejj no me habia dado cuenta- Dijo algo ruborisada.

Ahhhhh...- Levi me dio su capa verde cubriendome la espalda.

_ME LLEVARON CON ELLOS Y ME DEJARON ENTRAR A LAS MURALLAS... PODRIA VERLA... PERO... AHORA NO SE QUE HACER..._

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC c:  
**

**Jjajaajajajajaaj ahora tiene mas logica la descripcion CX**

** Espero y les halla gustado. **

**No a abansado mucho mucho lo se... Intentare subir lo mas rapido posible el siguiente capitulo ... El miercoles subire el siguiente a mas tardar XD  
**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	8. Chapter 8: Encuentrame

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**C_APITULO VIII:  
_**

**_Encuentrame.  
_**

**EREN POV:**

Me dejaron entrar a las muralla... Como si yo hubiera sido desde siempre humano... Cuando tras pase las murallas me di cuenta que todo era diferente al mundo titan, los humanos convivian entre si. Reian, hablaban... Todo era... Raro 0-o pero todo... Se me hace familiar... Como si ya hubiera estado en un lugarparecido o igual.

Me llevaron a un gran edificio donde me dieron ropa de personas *_* me veia como un completo humano. Aunque era raro, las ropas me acaloraban un poco pero me acostumbre completamente a esas cosas. Me dejaron sentado en una silla adentro del edificio habia mucha gente que pasaba al rededor mio, muchso me ignoraban o miraban con indiferencia, tambien habian quienes me miraban con sierta imprecion en este caso en su mayoria eran chicas ¿Pero por que? Este mundo si que es raro,.

Hola- Dijo una voz desconocida...

¿¡Mikasa!?- Dije alzando la mirada.

Ammn no Monica- Dijo extrañada.

Ah... Ya veo.- no era Mikasa, volvi a bajar la mirada.

¿Por que tan solo?- Dijo en un tono extraño... Como si tratara de sinpatisarle.

Estoy esperando a alguien- Dije un poco frio no queria hablar con nadie.

¿Y a quien? digo, claro si se puede saber-

A unos compañeros- No sabia muy bien quienes eran o-o

No parece que eres de por aqui- Dijo mirandome picaramente.

Ah... Etto bueno...- Mierda me descubrio no puede ser ¿Ahora que hago?.

Hhaahah- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

¿Eh?-

No es nada, es obvio que tu no eres de aqui. Por que tu no perteneces a las tropas, eres demaciado ingenuo-

Bueno... No enrealidad pero...-

¿Eh?- Dijo ella mirandome con curiosidad.

No n-nada...- Ella no puede saber nada.

Ah... ¿Y cual es tu nombre?...-

¿Mi nombre? bueno... Etto...-

¡Monica vamonos ya!- Grito una chica.

Si voy- Dijo volteando a ver a la chica -Me diras tu nombre en otra ocasion ¿Si?.

Si- Dije ascentando con la cabeza mientras miraba como se hiba.

Ella era una chica linda: Morena clara con pecas, ojos negro, tenia el cabello corto cafe oscuro amarrado con una coleta y el uniforme parecido al de Mikasa pero este con unas rosas.

Que lidas compañias haahahahah- Dijo su amiga mientras se alejaban.

¿Tu cres? hahahhaha- Dijo Monica.

¿Enserio soy tan feo? maldicion asi jamas le interesare a Mikasa, pero... Ahora que lo pienso ¿Enverdad podre decir mi nombre? Bueno es que enrealidad no tengo y mi unica pista es ''Eren'' o ''¿E?'' Ahhhhh estoy muy cansado y el sol comienza a meterse solo... quiero dormir un poco...

_..._

¡Hey! ¡Despierta!- Dijo una vos despertandome de mi sueño...

¡¿Ah?!- Dije viendo a la sargento agachada frente mio... Ye era completamente noche.

¡Alfin despiertas! ¡Duermes como un titan!- Dijo ella riendo.

¡¿Aah?!- Me espante por un segundo incluso oir ''titan'' pensaba que me descubririan.

Dejala ella siempre con sus chistes negros- Dijo Levi acomodandose aun lado mia recargado en la pared.

¡Hay Levi!- Dijo simpaticamente Hanji mientras se levantaba -Esperamos que todos se fueran poder revisarte -Dijo un poco mas calmada.

¿R-revisarme? ¡No quiero que me descubran! ¡No tan rapido!.

Ha... No queriamos que todos nos vieran o incluso te incomodaran- Dijo Hanji yo solo baje la mirada.

Y por que te tardaste una puta eternidad en buscar a un doctor- Dijo Levi un tanto molesto.

¿Doctor...?- Dije un poco tasiturno, no quiero un doctor... Siento como si... Me fuera hacer daño...

No te preocupes no muerdo- Dijo una chica acercandose a mi.

Vamos a ver que tienes hay adentro- Dijo Hanji con una risita burlona.

Solo es un examen medico para ver tu salud- Dijo Levi desengañandome.

Pero... No he comido nada... Nada aparte de media manzana y humanas ¿Como planean hacerme un examen? y ademas ¿Que es un examen?, La mujer comenzo a revisarme muy torturosamente... Primero me obligo a abrir la boca como si intentara meterse... Despues puso una lucesita en mi ojo, y cuando pense que no podia ser peor... Comenzo con la brujeria... Golpeaba mi pierta y esta involuntariamente se movia 0-0.

Bueno todo parece estar bien- ¡Perfecto! Ahora vallase... -Aunque falta una ultima puerva... Nesecito otra silla.

Hanji fue por una y la puso aun lado de la mia.

Acuestate porfavor- Dijo dulcemente... Brujaa...

No me quedo mas opcion que acceder y acerlo... Ella saco un noseque largo se lo puso en las dos orejas ¿No era yo al que me tenian que revisar? ok no ya. Y con la punta de enmedio redonda la metio en mi camisa y la oprimio en mi pecho AHH ESTA FRIA ESA COSAA despues la saco y levanto mi camisa ¡PERO QUE ESTA ACIENDO! la cosa esa ya no estaba fria pero se sentia dura y la volvio a suprimir pero esta vez en mi pobre estomago... Entonces mi pansita hizo un ruido extraño, como si rugiera ¡Ahora que le hizo a mi pansita loca! Ella bajo mi camis, se levanto y miro a Levi y a Hanji.

Todo esta perfecto- Dijo mientras Hanji comensaba a brincotear de felicidad -Aunque...- Los brincoteos de Hanji pararon -Necesita comer.

¡Hahahaha! ¡Eso es lo de menos!- Dijo Hanji tranquila -Vamos a llevarte de comer... Esto es perfecto... Todo muestra que fuiste parte de la legion...- Dijo Hanji susurrando... ¿A que se referia?.

Ahh... Callate- Dijo Levi.

**MIKASA POV:**

Ya era noche y yo apenas habia llegado a mi apartamento Jean habia pedido permiso para faltar a las practicas de hoy para cuidarme y no me dejo sola ni un segundo...

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Ahhh... Hasta me duele la cabeza de tan solo intentar recordarlo, toque delicadamente mi frente mientras habria la puerta entonces encontre otra cama del lado contrario de la mia ¿Pero que? encontre una carta en la mesa.

_Disculpa las molestias Mikasa., _

_Encontramos un chico, (no, no en la calle xD?)_

_El al igual que tu sobrevivio a los titanes por alguna extraña razon_

_Cremos que el ya tienes meses o años de haberse perdido fuera de las murallas_

_no estamos muy seguros y... Ya te conte demasiado pero me da flojera borrar y volver hacer la carta_

_y bueno al punto. Como estamos bajos de presupuestos no tuvimos mas que dejantelo en tus manos asi _

_Por cierto al parecer tiene amnesia de lo que paso en su pasado asi que sera mejor no decirle nada ¿Ok?_

_aunque se que tu no eres una persona metiche xD Hhahahaahh ok bueno eso es todo _

_Me despido con besos: _

_*Hanji*_

Ya veo- Dije susurrando dejando la carta en la mesa.

Me ascerque a su cama y vi que era un chico castaño... Me era familiar pero no se de donde... Se veia lindo durmiendo... Como si hace mucho no lo hubiera echo ¡Ah! Pero que digo... Dije volteandome alreves para no verlo... No tiene cobija... Y cai en la tentasion... Me dirigui al ropero y saque una cobija para taparlo, me ascerque a el y poco a poco lo fui cobijando con mucha delicadeza siendo sincera nunca en mi santo juicio haria algo como esto pero... El... Ah no se... Cuando comense a tapar el pecho...

Mikasa...- Dijo entre sueños.

¡¿Ah?!- Mierda no tengo que gritar o lo despertare, mi cara se puso toda roja por unos segundos

Me sorprendi... ¡Como rayos sabia mi nombre! Ok tu dolor de cabeza te esta jugando una mala... Horrible... Debo terminar pronto o alrato escuchare que me esta pidiendo matrimonio.

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC c:  
**

**Jjajaajajajajaaj CX Espero y les halla gustado. **

**¿Cuando preferirian que subiera el proximo fic?**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	9. Chapter 9: Hola

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

**NOTA ((LEANLA)): Siento no haber subido el Fic antes :c planeaba subirlo el Jueves (de la semana pasada ;n;) pero no pude.**

**Subire el proximo tal vez el sabado ((LO INTENTARE LO PROMETO!))**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX:**

**Hola.**

**EREN POV:  
**

**Flash Back:  
**

Logre desencajarme de los brazos de Hannes que intentaban llevarme lejos de mi mamá... No la dejaria jamas... NO.

¿Pero que?- Dijo mi mamá al verme intentando levantar los escombros que la cubrian -¡Debes irte!.

N-noo...- Dije esforzando mis brazos en las leñas.

Llegara pronto...- Dijo tratando de mirar a si alrededor -¡Tienes que irte! ¡Tienes que protejer a Mikasa!.

¿Que?- Conteste dejando caer las leñas.

¡Carla! ¡Eren!- Dijo mi papá llegando corriendo -¿Donde esta Mikasa?.

Se fue lejos- Dijo mi mamá tratando de levantarse.

Ya veo...- Dijo mo papá bajando la mirada.

¡Ayudame a levantar las leñas!- Dije retomando la actitud de hace un rato.

Tenemos que irnos...- Dijo mi papá friamente -Los titanes se acercan.

Pero... ¿Y mamá?- Dije con voz llorosa.

Eren...- Dijo mi padre.

¡Aah!- Grito mi madre un titan de 15 metros estaba quitando los escombros que estaban sobre ella.

Mi papá los esquivo y me tomo a la fuerza dejando a mi madre atras.

¡No! ¿Pero que haces?- Dije tratando de soltarme de el pero no pude...

no...- Susurro mi madre al verme partir -no debias...

El titan prontamente alcanzo a mi madre y la cojio en el momento que la also apunto de meterla a su boca mi padre dio una vuelta en una esquina... No vi su muerte...

**Fin Flash Back.**

Despertando de mi sueño... No entiendo ¿Pero por que mi madre queria que cuidara de Mikasa? ¿Que paso despues? Mis recuerdos eran escasos pero logre recordar un poco... Mire a mi alrededor ¿Pero donde estoy? Mire a mi alrededor...

**MIKASA POV:**

Me desperte temprano el chico aun estaba durmiendo estaba acostado... Parecia algo exaltado como si tuviera un mal sueño... Anoche no podia creer que tuviera un compañero... Pero Hanji me dijo que lo dejaba en mis manos... Ahh... ¿Como podre cambiarme de ropa? Jean no tardara en llegar... Tome mi tipica falda roja y sueter del mismo color con una blusa blanca y bufanda. Me esquine en una parte de mi cama de forma de que aunque el chico despertara no me viera me puse la falda y despues comense a abrochar mi blusa antes de terminar...

¡Mikasa!- Grito el se estaba levantando de la cama.

¿Ah?- Dije volteando a miralo.

¡Que bueno que estas aqui!- Dijo acercandose a mi.

¿Que?- ¿Como sabe mi nombre?.

¡Me costo mucho llegar hasta aqui! ¡Los titanes casi me tragan! ¡Y despues me converti en humano!- Comenzo a gritar.

¿Que estas diciendo?- Dije lecantandome de la cama.

¡La sargento Hanji y Levi me trajieron hasta aqui!- Se esta acercando demaciado...

¿Quien te dijo mi nombre?- Dije pegandome a la pared.

Tu...- Dijo acercandose a mi cara mientras yo la pegaba contra la pared.

¿Que?- Dije entre susurros.

Hueles bien- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a mi cuello.

¿Ah...?-

Acerco sus labios a mi cuello comenzo con lentas respiracines sobre este... Podia sentir como respiraba...

Aun recuerdo... La primera vez que te vi...- Dijo lentamente. -No podia creer mi fortuna de estar cerca de ti...

No se de que me estas ablando...-

Ah...- Dijo mirandome sorprendido -Te olvidaste de mi...- Bajo la mirada.

¿Podrias decirme quieres? Asi talvez podria reconocerte...- Dije acercandome a el.

Yo soy el...- Dijo acerdandoce a mis labios...

El que...- Dije sonrojandome...

_Toc.. Toc..*_

**EREN POV:**

¿Pero quien se le ocurrio interrumpir mi reencuentro con Mikasa? me separe de ella y me dirigi a la puerta un tanto incorforme.

¿Quien eres?- Dije abriendo y recargandome de la puerta viendo quien era.

Bueno...etto...- Dijo volteando a ver a otro lado un tanto sonrojado -¡Espera yo deberia decir eso!- Dijo reaccionando (Bravo). -¡Donde esta Mikasa!.

¿Eh?- Dije mirandolo con sierta indiferncia ¿Que sabia el de ella?.

Voy a entrar- Dijo haciendome un lado.

¡Hey!- Le grite mientras volteava a verlo pasar por la puerta.

Aah... Eh... Perdon- Dijo el ese rarito al encontrar a Mikasa abrochandose los ultimos botones de su camisa y comenso a retroceder entonces volteo a mirarme enojado -¡TU!.

¿Yo que?- Me acorralo contra la pared y me levanto con su puño.

¡Que te pasa al entrar al cuarto de Mikasa sin su permiso!-

¡Pero de que estas hablando bastardo!- Grite tratando de desencajarme de su puño pero no podia.

Jean.- Dijo Mikasa poniendose su bufanda.

¿Ah?- Dijo el ''Jean?'' volteando a verla dandome la oportunidad de soltarme de el.

Mikasa solo le dio una carta, el al terminarla de ver me vio con sierto arrepentimiento pero al parecer su orgullo no lo dejaria.

Le debes una disculpa.-

Pero...-

Mikasa lo volteo a ver con resentimiento.

¡Esta bien!- Dijo ruborizandoce, a Mikasa se le tiene que temer ;W; El me vio y apenado dijo -Lo... Lamento.

Ok- Dije con indiferencia volteando a mirar a otro lado no me importaba eso solo queria estar con Mikasa uWu.

¿A donde deberiamos ir?- Dijo Jean cambiando de tema.

Mikasa solo encojio los hombros.

¡Ya se! A la fonda que esta cerca del atrio-

¿Que es eso?- Dije volteando a ver con curiosidad.

¡Pero que...- Jean mordio su lengua por un segundo y dijo mas tranquilo -Un lugar donde se puede comer...

¡Yo quiero ir!- Dije al parecer a Jean no le agrado mucho eso.

Entonces vamos- Dijo Mikasa dirigiendose a la puerta.

¡Esta bien!- Dijo Jean corriendo detras de ella yo voltie a verlos a los dos ¿Pero que relacion tendran?.

**_YA EN LA FONDA xD ..._**

Jean fue todo el camino hablando de lo genial que era Mikasa y como mataba titanes con tanta facilidad, era cierto lo habia apreciado con mis propios ojos Mikasa era geneal en todos esos puntos, cuando llegamos a la esa fonda Jean fue a pedir la comida mientras que Mikasa y yo nos sentamos en una mesa., Todo estubo callado ella solo miraba para abajo hasta que yo decidi hablar.

Este lugar es muy lindo- Dije volteando a ver a todos lados.

¿Tu cres?- Dijo alzando la mirada.

Si-

Es algo oscuro- Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Pero es lindo jamas habia entrado a un lugar asi y tampoco habia visto tanta gente sonreir...- Dije -Siempre... Gritaban- Susurre.

¿Que?- Dijo mirandome extrañada habia escuchado lo que dije.

Lo que dijiste..- No podia desirle la verdad aqui habia mucha gente 0-0

Ah... N-no nada- Dije negando.

Ella me miro con la cara que habia visto a Jean hace un rato...

La mirada...- Susurre mientras se me salia el alma por la boca.

¡Hey!- Dijo salundandome ¿Monica?.

¡Hola!- Salude felismente no podia creer que la habia vuelto a ver.

Pense que no conosias la ciudad- Dijo recargandose sobre la silla de Mikasa.

¡Ellos me tragieron aqui!- Dije volteando a ver a Mikasa.

Ah... ¡Hola!- Dijo mirandola -¿Cual es tu nombre?.

Mikasa Ackerman- Dijo friamente...

Entonces es ella...- Dijo mirandome sorprendida.- ¡Balla si que es linda! -Dijo mirandola de cerca.

¿Te habia contado de ella?- Dije extrañado.

Nop pero mi confundiste con ella ayer-

Es cierto -s- -Ayer no fue mi dia...

Ella miraba a Mikasa con mucha atencion eran muy diferentes.

Monica no pense encontrarte aqui- Dijo Jean que sostenia las bandejas de comida.

¡Jean! ¡mi cabeza de idiota favorito!- Dijo lansandose a el con un abrazo.

¡Hey! no me insultes- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jean dejo las charolas en la mesa.

Hace mucho que no te veo- Dijo.

Hoy es dia libre asi que quise comer un poco- Era cierto traia ropa de civil traia un vestido blanco con un corset color melon.

Ven vamos a comer juntos- Dije mirandola sonriendo.

¿La conces?- Jean mi miro extrañado.

Hahah ¿No hare mal tercio?- Dijo con una sonrisita.

Enrealidad no...- Dijo Jean mirandome con resentimiento ¿Que habia echo?.

Hire por un plato ¿Me acompañas?- Dijo mirandome.

Si- Asente con la cabeza y me levante de la mesa corriendo detras de ella.

Dejando solos a Jean y Mikasa.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO... (Normal POV:)**_

wAA! no tengo nada que hacer- Dijo sierta castaña estirando los brazos con sierto enano **(mido menos que Levi 3?) **

¿Me importa?- Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

¡Ya se vere mi pequeño retoño!- Dijo ignorando el comentario de Levi.

¿Desde cuando es tu pequeño retoño?- Dijo Levi.

¡Vamos!- Dijo Hanji tomando a fuerza la mano a levi y arrastrandolo detras de ella.

Y me volviste a ignorar...- Dijo sin mas remedio.

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC c:  
**

**Jjajaajajajajaaj CX Espero y les halla gustado. **

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	10. NOTICIA IMPORTANTEE:::::

**_:::::NOTICIA IMPORTEE::::_  
**

**_COMO DIJE EN UNOS DE LOS COMENTARIS TENGO BASTANTE TAREA PARA ESTES MES PROYECTOS FINALES, EXAMES ETC :C ASI QUE NO ME GUSTA ESTO PERO TENGO QUE DARLES LAS NOTICIAS QUE VOY A DEJAR DE SUBIR FICS /(CAPITULOS)/ ESTE MES ... ME SIENTO MUY EGOISTA HACIENDO ESTO Y ME DUELE PERO NO CREO PODER SEGUIR ASI YA QUE HOY ME ENTERE QUE ESTE AÑO RECHAZARIAN A GENTE EN LA PREPA SI ANTES ERA EL MIEDO DE QUEDAR EN EL TURNO DE LA TARDE AHORA EL DE NISIQUIERA ENTRAAR ;-; _**

**_PROBABLEMENTE SUBA UNO O DOS FICS PERO SOLO DE VES EN CUANDO _**

**_TODO VOLVERA A LA NORMALIDAD HASTA EL PROXIMO MES._**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER Y DARME SU APOYO EN LOS FICS PASADOS ESPERO ENTIENDAN MI DECISION GRACIAS.  
_**

**_ -BYE-_**

Nah mentira xD jajajaja ok no solo me atrasare subiendo fics todo el mes solo queria dramatisar xDD no me odien por lo que hice para informarlas y no se confundan de que ya no quiero subir el fic como sea les debo 2 fics los subire lo mas rapido posible porfavor entiendan mi sutuacion :c

Sin mas y menos gracias gente xD

Denme su opinion saben que es muy importante para mi :'(


	11. Chapter 11: Decirle

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO XI:**

**DECIRLE.**

**EREN POV:**

Monica me llamo para que la acompañara a ir por un plato de comida dejando solos a Jean y Mikasa, no entiendo por que me habra llamado... Llegamos al mostrador y ella se me acerco al oido...

Deberias tener mas cuidado...- Dijo separandose de mi.

¿Ah?- Dije mirandola confundido.

Cuando me confundiste por Mikasa me extrañe demaciado, soy amiga de Jean desde la infancia y el me conto que tenia una prometida con ese mismo nombre...-

¿Prometida?- No entiendo nada o-o

Se piensan casar- Me dijo mirandome con una cara nolstagica.

¿Y? Aun podre estar con Mikasa-

No podrias andar con ella-

¿Como?- No me gusta como suena esto...

Si ella se casa con Jean no podras estar con ella como quieres... Valla si que no entiendes-

¡Pe-pero no quiero eso!-

Ella solo bajo la mirada...

Ah... Solo hay que dejarlos solos- Dijo mirando con una sonrisa a la mesa donde estaban Jean y Mikasa.

Nononnononnonononnononononononnonononno ¡ no quiero que pase eso ! Tengo que decirle las cosas a Mikasa antes de que Jean... NO VOY SIQUIERA PENSAR EN ESO.

Cuando Monica y yo regresamos a la mesa todo el rato estubo en silencio yo solo miraba furioso a Jean el no me quitara a Mikasa, en solo me miraba confundido.

_**YA AFUERA...**_

Me voy ire a ver a unas amigas- Dijo Monica despidiendose.

Adios fue un gusto verte- Dijo Jean con una sonrisa Monica solo bajo la mirada y se retiro.

¿Pero que le sucede?- Dijo Jean susurrando.

¿Desde cuando la conoces?- Dije

Desde pequeño- Dijo mirando hacia donde se habia ido.

Ya lo sabia...Me dijo- Jean me volteo a ver molesto.

¡Entonces por que cojones me preguntas eso?-

Vamos a comprar algo- Dijo Mikasa dirigiendose a los puestos.

si *v*- Contestamos Jean y yo.

Mikasa se acerco a unos puestos de fruta con una bolsa y comenso a observarla cuidadosamenete una por una comenzando por unos duraznos.

Mirele guerita todo de calidad- (LEL de mexico xDD).

Ella no contesto solo los observo y cojio otro depositandolo en el mismo lugar, Jean y yo la obserbamos facinados se veia hermosa tal y como era simplemente perfecta, Jean se le acerco y yo lo segui no lo hiba a dejar estar mas cerca el de ella que yo.

Olvide algo ahorita regreso- Dijo mirandola.

Ok- contesto el sonrio y salio corriendo.

Me acerque a ella pero ella siguio haciendo lo que estaba haciendo., Ya habia escojido todos los duraznos y se decidio por las manzanas al cojer una la dejo mirando fijamente con cara siertamente triste.

Recuerdas...- Dije tratando de decirle quien era yo...

¡¿Ah?!- Al parecer la habia sacado de sus pensamientos buen trabajo Eren =_= Eren)?

Yo soy...- Me acerque a ella no me importaba decirle la verdad enfrente de un verdulero...

¡Mikasa!- Grito Jean a lo lejos tevantando un brazo donde estaba al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Mikasa se acerco a el mientras yo me quedaba atras.

Pinche Jean- Dije entre susurros maldiciendo al caballo -_-

¿Que sucede?- Dijo Mikasa cuando estaba acercandose a el.

Ta-da- Dijo mostrando a dos extraños para mi.

Armin, Sasha que bueno es verlos- Esperen quien es la chica -.-''?

¡Te extrañe Mikasa!- Dijo entre lloriqueos la chica de la coleta cafe.

Ah.. Sasha- Dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa entonces ella es sasha.

Es bueno volverte a ver- Dijo Armin)?

Tu debes ser su compañero de habitacion ¿Cierto?- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila este es shota verdad?

Amh si ¿Quien les dijo?- Dije algo indiferente.

Jean nos conto- Pinche cabeza de caballo...

¡Ahgf es tan lindo!- Dijo Sasha abrazandome como loca.

Ah?...- Dije mirandola extrañamente.

Sasha...- Dijo Mikasa mirandola con sierto enojo.

Okey Mikasa..- Dijo Sasha con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se alejaba lentamente de mi.

Deberiamos dar una vueltapor la ciudad- Dijo Jean con una sonrisa.

**MIENTRAS TANTO... (NORMAL POV:)**

¡Ah! ¿pero que? ¡no estan!- Dijo Hanji tratando de abrir la puerta de la habitacion de Mikasa.

¿Tal vez por que ellos si tienen vida social?- Dijo Levi recargado en la pared.

¿Me pregunto a donde habran hido?- Dijo la cientifica dejando la puerta y mirando al techo con un dedo en la barbilla.

No se dejalos ellos tienen si tienen vida- Dijo Levi.

¡Vamos a la ciudad!- Dijo Hanji jalando al enano.

Siempre me ignoras...- Dijo afrontando que no lo dejara.

**MIKASA POV:**

No entiendo que trataba de decirme hace un rato... El me recuerda a aquel titan... No entiendo... Todas esas preguntas inundavan mi mente despues de que salimos de la fonda.. Aun Jean estando cerca siento que me falta algo... Ver a alguien con el me enoja, no se por que le hable asi a Sasha hace un rato.. Nisiquiera se su nombre y ya esta en mi mente...

¿Te sucede algo Mikasa?- Dijo sasha quien estaba a mi lado.

¿Ah?... No- Dije levantando la mirada.

Ya veo- Dijo bajando la mirada.

Y... ¿A donde vamos?- Por dios no sabia donde estabamos.

Sasha solto una carcajada amistos.

Jean lo dijo hace rato ¡vamos!- Dijo dondome un codazo con una mirada ciertamente pervertida.

¿El hablo?- Dije mirandola.

Ella me miro algo extrañada pero triste.

¿Que te pasa Mikasa?-

No se- Dije bajando la mirada

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC c:  
**

**Jjajaajajajajaaj CX Espero y les halla gustado.**

_**ADVERTENCIA: LEA EL QUE QUIERE SABER COMO VAN LAS COSAS :C**_

**LO SIENTO MUCHISISISIMO POR NO PUBLICAR RAPIDO! ME SIENTO MAL! :C LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO NO PODER PUBLICAR PERO SI CON EL PRINCIPIO YA ESTABA LLORANDO AHORA ES PEOR TENGO UN CHINGO DE EXAMENES (perdon por el lenguaje que mostrare) AHORA RESULTA QUE HARE UNA PRUEVA DE ENLACE QUE DISQUE SE HABIA CANSELADO EN MAYO PINCHES MAESTROS METANSE EL EXAMEN POR.. TTTTMTTTT NO PUEDE SER! VOY A MORIR! D: **

**aun asi logre publicar un poco tratare de hacer lo mejor que se pueda para actualizar pronto.**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	12. Chapter 12: La Botella

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII:**

**LA BOTELLA**

**MIKASA POV:**

Sasha y yo no hablamos mucho en el transcurso del camino ella se veia algo triste y casi sin alma no podia enteder por que no sabia como levantarle el animo ella siempre habia sido tan buena conmigo que no sabia como pagarle sus actos tan humildes...

—¡Ya llegamos chicas! —grito Jean.

Atras de el habia una hermosa fogata con dos troncos a su alrededor de cada lado y a un lado de un lago haciendo que a sasha se le iluminaran los ojos con pequeñas estrellas sonrei al verla, me gustaba verla asi. Ella me miro y me jalo hacia ese lugar muy emocionada.

—¡Vamos Mikasa! —dijo bruscamente.

Yo solo ascente con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa ella al verme se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrio.

—Aah... Valio la pena tanta espera —dijo Jean sentandose en el tronco derecho—Ven Mikasa sientate a mi lado — dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasha me solto y con una pequeña sonrisa corrio al otro tronco con Armin.

—Va-amos —dijo Sasha jalando a mi compañero de habitacion.

—¿P-por que? ¡Aaah! —dijo el recistiendose a Sasha de algo no estaba segura pero era que no me gustaba que ella lo jalara asi, los mire detenidamente por unos segundos.

—¿Mikasa? —dijo Jean no dejando su tono ''galan'' que tenia.

Yo solo lo mire y me sente a un lado de el cuando mi compañero me vio sentada a un lado de Jean y prontamente se sento como Sasha le decia al parecer sin mas eleccion.

—Bueno comenzemos —dijo Jean mirando emocionado la fogata.

—¿Y que vamos hacer? —dijo Armin.

—Pense que ustedes tenian un plan —dijo decaido Jean.

—Hay que hacer una votacion —dijo Sasha comiendo una patata.

—¡¿De donde sacaste eso?! —dijo Jean enojado viendo que robo comida de su bolsa.

—Suena buena idea Sasha —dijo Armin mirandola.

¡Hagamolos entonces!-dijo Sasha contenta.

—¿M-me estan poniendo atencion chicos?—dijo Jean afrontando que nadie le haria caso.

**_—Resultados de la votacion—_**

**_:LA BOTELLA:_2 Votos. Jean y Armin**

**_:COMER_ TODO: 1 Voto. Sasha**

****_:NO SE:__ 2 Votos. [ya saben de quienes UwU]_****

—Buen Sasha creo que te toca escojer entre hacer nada o jugar a la botella—dijo Jean un tanto disgustado por el momento.

—Bueno... etto...—dijo Sasha indesisa.

—¡Apresurate!—grito Jean.

—¡Aahh...!—grito Sasha con los pelos casi parados por la reaccion de Jean—Pues...Nada.—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Po-por que?—dijo atonito Jean con los ojos completamente blancos.

—¡Facil!—dijo Sasha con una gran sonrisa y levantando el dedo—Asi podremos comer todo.

—Pe-pero ¡¿que te pasa?!—grito Jean.

_**momentos despues...**_

Cuando la comida se habia acabado y todos estabamos aburridos es cuando Sasha se arrepentia de su decision.

—Waa...¿Que hacemos?—dijo Sasha estirandose despues de su larga ronda de comida en ese momento Jean casi queria asfixiar a Sasha.

—HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA—se escucho una risa a lo lejos todos volteamos a ver quien era, y vimos como Hanji la cientifica semi-loca y atras de ella arrastado tragicamente con forma de enano gruñon Levi.

—Aahh pero que bonita velada chicos—dijo Hanji con una gran sonrisa en cuanto estaba alfrente de nosotros con la luz de la fogata reflejandose en sus lentes tapando sus ojos haciendo que su mirada de mas miedo de lo normal.—¿Podemos acompañarlos?.

—C-claro...—dijo Jean sorpendrido y nervioso con los ojos completamente blancos.

—¡Perfecto!—grito arrastrando a levi aun lado de mi y Jean.

—Loca—dijo Levi mirando a Hanji con fijo odio o bueno asi es su cara.

—Levi no te enojes—dijo con un puchero—vamos hay que divertimos como cuando eramos jovenes —dijo con una sonrisilla la cual Levi solo voltio a ver a otro lado.

—Bueno y ¿que estaban haciendo?—dijo Hanji retomando su gran y tipica sonrisa de siempre.

—Nada—respondi con mi tipico tono de voz similar al de Levi de sierta forma.

—Buu Mikasa no seas aguada como cierto enano que esta a mi lado—dijo con el mismo puchero de hace un rato mientras que al enano le salia una gran vena **(estilo anime claro esta xD) **de la cabeza al escuchar a Hanji.

—Enserio sargento—dijo Jean replicandole defendiendome—es lo que estabamos haciendo.

—Ya veo...—dijo tomando su dedo en la barbilla mirando hacia arriba—¿Y por que?.

Jean solo miro furioso a Sasha lo cual ella respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando los vio Hanji ella solo rio.

—Bueno entonces jugaremos a la botella—dijo con una sonrisa Jean accedió con una sonrisa.—Pero...¿Donde habra una?.

Armin saco una botella de la canasta siendo el juego mayormente esperado en la noche.

—Haha entonces ¡comenzaremos!—dijo dejando la botella en el suelo alado de la botella siendo la primera en sentarse en el suelo.

Jean al levantarnos me tomo de la mano el al hacerlo me voltio a ver un poco sonrojado haciendo que yo solo bajara la mirada avergonzada y sentandome casi alfrente de el.

—¡Vamos Levi ven—grito Hanji.

—no.

—¡Vamos Levii—dijo preocupada al ver que no iba fue por el.

Bien vamos y... ¡Giraa!—grito dandole la vuelta a la botella la cual comenzo a girar y girar...

_**RONDA 1:**_

_**LEVI - SASHA**_

—Bien mocosa 50 vueltas al campo.

—Pe-pero tenias que preguntar verdad o reto...—dijo Sasha con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Cres que me importa?—dijo Levi con una mirada asesina.

—Pero...

—Haslo antes de que antes de que aumenten a 100.

—No de nuevoo—dijo con ojos llorosos recordando cuando la obligaron a hacer lo mismo en el reclutamiento.

_**RONDA 2:**_

_**HANJI - ARMIN**_

—Verdad o reto—dijo Hanji dijo mirando.

—Vedad—dijo Armin con una sonrisa pequeña medio sonrojado.

—Emnh... Bueno...—dijo Hanji pensando—¿Que haces para ser tan shota?.

—¿Perdon?—dijo Armin confundido.

—Si...¡Eres mucho mas femenino que yo y eres chico!—dijo Hanji levantandose y señalandolo mientras que a el casi se le salia el alma por la boca.

—Sientate—dijo Levi jalandola de la oreja—Llamas mucho la atencion— ella solo sonrio.—Ya no importa Armin—dijo mientras que Armin era calmado por Jean.

—¡Hey yo queria saber el secreto shota!—dijo Hanji mirandolo, Levi la miro friamente—esta bien Armin eres libre—dijo ya tranquila.

—Gracias—dijo Armin callendole una lagrimita de felicidad.

_**Solo quedabamos por pasar Jean, mi compañero y yo**_

_**RONDA 3:**_

_**MI COMPAÑERO - YO .-.**_

—Bueno chico tendras que hacerle una pregunta o un reto a Mikasa—dijo Hanji con una sonrisa.

—Ehmn... Bueno... Etto...¿Verdad o reto?—dijo algo nervioso.

—Verdad...—dije friamente, no queria que me pasara lo mismo que a Sasha.

—Emnh... No tengo nada...—dijo el algo confundido.

—Lo que sea—dijo Hanji—o si quieres lo hago por ti—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. No quiero que Hanji lo haga.

—Hanji...—dijo Levi con su tipica mirada.

—Esta bien Levi—dijo Hanji con un puchero.

—Mn... Bueno... ¿Mikasa?—dijo algo dudoso.

—¿Si?—dije calmada.

—¿Me amas?—dijo mirandome fijamente.

—¿Que?—dije susurrando sorprendida.

—¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?!—grito Jean molesto levantandose.

* * *

**FIC c:**

_**LEER OK NO**_

_**JEJEEJEJEJEJJEJEJEEJE CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS TTT0TTT PERDON POR LOS ULTRA MEGA SUPER SAYAIN RETRASOS COMO SEA BUENAS NOTICIAS :D entre a la preparatoria y en el turno que queria :'D OK SE QUE NO LES IMPORTA x3 BUENO COMO SEA SERIA PARA DECIRLES QUE SU ESPERA VALIO PORRR QUEEEE SUBIRE UN CAPITULO DIARIO HASTA PAGAR TODOS LOS QUE LES DEBO C': OKK ESO ESTODO Y NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA! XD**_

_**PD: TAL VEZ aun no se probablemente suba doble cap mañana c': **_

_**GRACIAS POR ESPERAR JURO QUE SE LOS DEVOVERE XD los amo ok no pero GRACIAS :D**_

**Jjajaajajajajaaj CX Espero y les halla gustado.**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Por que?

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

**:::::::::::::::ATENCIÓN:::::::::::::::**

**ESTE CAPITULO TENDRÁ MUCHAS PALABRA OBSCENAS U/U OKK NO SOLO QUERÍA LLAMAR SU ATENCIÓN X/3 BUENO DISFRUTEN EL CAP. XD **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII:**

**¿Por que?**

**EREN POV: **

En cuanto le hice ala pregunta a Mikasa todo se puso raro sobretodo con ese cabeza de caballo que me grito y Mikasa solo se mantuvo callada ¿Por que? no entiendo.

—¡No te metas con mi novia escuchaste estúpido!—me grito levantando su puño en contra de mi.

—¡Por favor Jean cálmate!—dijo mikasa acercandoce a nosotros mientras que Jean me levantaba

—¡ELLA ES MÍA SOLAMENTE MÍA! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE BASTARDO?.

—Oh mi dios chicos cálmense—dijo Hanji tratando de calmarnos.

—¿Jean de que diablos estas hablando?—dijo gritando Mikasa molesta.

—¡NO TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR! ¿¡ESCUCHASTE BASTARDO?!—dijo Jean ignorando a Mikasa completamente.

—¡Maldita sea Jean escúchame!—grito Mikasa aun mas molesta que antes...Se ve tan linda O/O Ok este no es momento para pensar en eso U/U

—¡¿POR QUE LA ESTAS VIENDO?! ¡TE ROMPERÉ TU PUTA MADRE! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE DESGRACIADO?—dijo Jean levantándome con su puño asfixiándome mientras yo trataba de soltarme de su enganche.

—So-solo escuchala—dije en voz baja y lenta por mi falta de aire.

Jean levanto aun mas alto, rápidamente saco su puño en contra mía y antes de intentar golpearme con el, Mikasa lo paro y este como tal animal la empujo tirándola al suelo desgarrando un poco su falda.

—¡Mikasa!—grite fuertemente.

—¡NO CREAS QUE ERES TAN AFORTUNADO BASTARDO POR QUE CONTIGO ACABARE HOY!—grito Jean mirándome con odio sin darse cuenta de lo que de verdad había hecho.

—¡IDIOTA! tu ''novia'' esta tirada en el suelo por tu culpa ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE ESO ELLA MERECE!?—le grite furioso.

patee su estomago quitándome lo de encima mientras corría donde estaba Mikasa, me trato de detener pero el cabo Rivalle piso su mano evitándolo.

—Ya hiciste demasiado idiota—dijo Rivalle fríamente.

—¡Mi-mikasa!—dije arrodillándome donde estaba ella mientras que trataba de levantarse.

—Lo estoy—dijo fríamente como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

—¡MIKASA!—grito Jean desde el suelo.

—Me largo a casa—dijo Mikasa caminado sin mirar atrás, yo solo mire fijamente a Jean. Ella solo se paro y dijo mirándome fríamente pero aun así linda u/w/u —¿Vendrás o planeas dormir afuera?.

—Etto...Si—dije corriendo felizmente detrás de ella.

—¡Mi-mikasa!—grito Hanji un poco tímida, Mikasa solo paro su paso sin mirar atrás igual que yo solo que yo si voltee a ver a Hanji uWu—este... ¿Podrías ir mañana a mi oficina—dijo juntando sus manos—siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

—Esta bien—dijo mientras retomaba su paso.

**_Momentos después..._**

Todo el camino estuvimos en completo silencio era algo...completamente incomodo me sentía culpable pero eso no era excusa para que Jean se hubiera puesto tan mal aunque... ¡Si! fue muy irresponsable de mi parte pero no quería que las cosas se tornaran así... Ahora no tengo ni idea de como decirle a Mikasa como me siento al respecto ni siquiera merezco que me dirija la palabra :c

Al llegar afrente de su habitación (en el pasillo al fondo a la derecha :D por si me pierdo uwu) se paro secamente.

—Me cambiare de ropa espérame aquí afuera—dijo viéndome cerrando sutilmente la puerta.

—Si—dije feliz por que era lo primero que me había dicho en la noche uvu

_**MIKASA POV:**_

Deje caer todo mi peso sobre mi cama extendiéndome completamente en esta ¡¿Pero que diablos había sucedido hoy?!estúpidamente caí como un jodido objeto al suelo,acaricie la parte de mi falda que se había raspado, perfecto esta era una muy buena falda y ahora no es nada por la culpa de Jean maldita sea me arrepiento de haber ido a aquella velada solo desperdicie mi tiempo... Aunque...

—¡ELLA ES MÍA SOLAMENTE MÍA! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE BASTARDO?.

¿Que carajo había pensado Jean en ese momento? me odio a mi misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes... esto es... estúpido...

—¡NO CREAS QUE ERES TAN AFORTUNADO BASTARDO POR QUE CONTIGO ACABARE HOY!.

Cuando caí al suelo no le importo solo era el y su odio en ese momento entonces ese chico...

—¡IDIOTA! tu ''novia'' esta tirada en el suelo por tu culpa ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE ESO ELLA MERECE!?.

El le grito todo lo que tenia ganas de decirle desde hace mucho tiempo aunque nunca había considerado decirle...

—¿Me amas?.

Oh dios santo jamas había escuchado algo así ni siquiera Jean me lo había dicho ni una sola vez como lo odio... Pero a la vez fue... Lindo... ¡Maldita sea estoy actuando con estupidez!

Es tan absurdo fingir ser el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad y comportarme sin sentimientos si ni siquiera puedo controlar lo que pienso... Siempre lo intente desde que... Incluso fingí independizarme de Hannes y Armin comprobando que yo puedo cargar con todo yo sola siendo siempre aquella roca sin color... Dios... ¿Por que no puedo mas?,me tape la boca mirando hacia abajo casi soltando lagrimas. ¿Que no podre hacer mas? ¿Esta estupidez me afectara?

—Etto... Mikasa ¿Ya terminaste?—se escucho su voz de ''mi compañero'' detrás de la puerta de la puerta.

—ehmn... En momento—dije parándome rápidamente me había desconectado por un segundo del mundo.

Me apure lo mas rápido que pude para disimular que me había quedado sin hacer nada por casi 10 minutos pero aun estaba constantemente en mi mente no podía quitármelo detesto esto.

_**NORMAL POV:**_

Aquí vemos a un Jean casi sin vida completamente desconsolado por lo que había pasado , a su lado Armin el cual trataba animarlo pero esto era completamente inútil. Por su lado estaba Sasha pensando en ya irse o esperar a Armin por que sentía algo de miedo a la oscuridad de la noche sobretodo estando sola pero también pasaba por su mente lo que había ocurrido y no tener ni la mas mínima idea de que decirle cuando vea a Mikasa lo que había pasado no tenia explicación para su razonamiento ''lógico''. Mientras tanto Hanji estaba sentada en uno de los tronco decaída y a su lado Levi con sus brazos cruzados.

—Esto es tu culpa—dijo Levi.

—Lo se—dijo Hanji tapándose la cara avergonzada.

—Esta bien—dijo Levi mirándola fijamente.

—¿Eh?—dijo Hanji destapándose la cara y mirándolo extrañada.

—Son solo crías, esto no es completamente tu culpa.

—Gracias Levi me haces sentir un poco mejor—dijo Hanji con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aunque también es parte culpa tuya por que tu ya no eres una cría.

—Oh dios Levi si que eres malo—dijo Hanji sonriendo.

_**MIKASA POV :**_

Intente cambiarme de ropa lo mas rapido posible para disimular el que me había en entretenido hace un rato.

—Y-ya puedes pasar...—dije sentándome en mi cama.

—Esta bien—dijo abriendo lentamente, al verme en la cama se acerco y sentó aun lado mio.,

—Lo... Lo siento no quería que las cosas se tornaran así mucho menos que discutieras con Jean—dijo tímidamente.

—No es nada...

—Si lo es puedes ser el soldado mas fuerte de toda la legión y mas allá pero sigues siendo una persona con sentimientos, sueños y objetivos...

—...

—Algo que... ni siquiera lo querías pensar... Lo vi cuando te dejarte tirar por Jean podías haberle rompido la cara en ese instante pero preferiste quedarte sentada solo observando...

Todo... Todo era cierto... Jamas... nadie se había dado cuenta ¿Co-como lo sabia? estaba sorprendida el me estaba mirando fijamente al igual que yo nuestras miradas estaban juntas en un estado fugaz... Algo que jamas... Había sentido... Nunca... Baje la mirada avergonzada sin saber que hacer mis mejillas se tornaban en un completo rojo el era... El único...

—Eso... Es todo lo que te quería decir...—Dijo levantándose de la cama caminando hacia la suya.

Lo detuve tomándole la mano el volteo me a ver un poco sonrojado, yo al verlo voltee a ver a otro lado sonrojada.

—Gra-gracias.

el me sonrió lentamente—No es nada—entonces solté su mano dejándolo ir.

_**EREN POV:**_

Había tenido una platica con Mikasa de la cual nunca me arrepentiría solo dije lo que... Quería decirle... Pero eso fue lo correcto ¿No es así? esto era de lo que siempre me hubiera gustado tener cuando era un titan pero ¿Ahora? no puedo... Decirle que yo era un titan... Si era cierto por eso estaba en este lugar pero... Jamas me aceptaría si se enterara lo que fui... Ahora no puedo decirle...

* * *

**FIC c:**

**BUAAAANOOO ESTE FUE EL 1ER FIC DEL DIA UWU AUNQUE ME TARDO HORAS HACIENDOLOS ;n; TARDO CASI 3HRS HACIENDO UNO XC Y USTEDES LO LEEN EN 15MN CASI ASI QUEE PROBABLEMENTE SUBA EL SEGUNDO HOYY EN LA NOCHE SIENDO SINCERA CASI A LAS 11 ASI QUE... BUENO NADA SALUDOS \\(uWu)/**

**Jjajaajajajajaaj CX Espero y les halla gustado.**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	14. Chapter 14: En la Mañana

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV:**

**En la mañana**

**EREN POV: **

Woah... Ya era de mañana, comenze a estirarme mientras me sentaba en la cama, Mikasa estaba durmiendo... Se ve tann linda OwO ... Pero... ¿Estuvo bien decirle eso a Mikasa?, baje la mirada preocupado. Ese desgraciado... ¿Como se atrevió a hablarle así y todavía tirarla de tal forma? sin duda JAMAS lo perdonare... Y aun así... _Ella lo prefiere a el... aun por lo que sucedió ayer... ¡El no conoce nada sobre ella! no sabe que ella es la mejor persona de estas murallas y mucho menos como se siente _¡Tengo que decirlo a ese idiota! me levante rápidamente y sin previo aviso salí azotando la puerta sin mirar atrás corrí afuera del edificio me pare en la entrada...pero...¡¿Ahora que hago?! ya era muy tarde para regresar (al fondo del pasillo a la derecha) me impulse y salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

**MIKASA POV:**

—¿Eh?...—dije levantándome de la cama había escuchado que habían azotado la puerta...

Mire y ya estaba cerrada ¿Quien fue? mire a la cama de mi compañera pero... ¡Por dios salio de la habitación? me levante rápidamente y me cambie de ropa lo mas rápido posible ¿A donde había ido? salí corriendo por ese largo pasillo y cuando me encontré en la puerta de entrada a los departamentos me di cuenta... El ya no estaba... Salí corriendo de este a buscarlo, entre las calles... Todo... ¡Donde diablos esta!

Corrí por todos los puestos ambulantes y nada entre a diferentes edificios y tampoco no había encontrado nada... ¿Pero donde carajos esta el? comenze a preocuparme... ¡el! era peor que un pequeño niño mimado pero... Aun el tener esa mente sabia lo que yo jamas había encontrado... El... ¡claro! fue al ¡ultimo lugar que le gustaría ir pero aun así lo haría! ¡JA! te tengo, solté una pequeña sonrisa mientras corría aquel lugar.

**EREN POV:**

Comenze a dudar por donde iba pero recordaba bien a donde iba era el lugar en donde Jean y yo habíamos peleado anoche corrí atravesando el bosque... ¡Al fin! corrí a ese lugar pero... No había nadie... Pero reconocí de inmediato que estaba sentado en un tronco era el enano ¡era Levi! 7w7 ¿pero por que estaba solo el? tenia una botella de alcohol en la mano... Pero... ¿Por que?

—Ahh... ¿Entonces viniste?—dijo mirándome con su típico tono frió.

—¿Donde están todos?—pregunte volteando a ver a todos lados.

—Se fueron.

—¿Cuando?

—Anoche.

—Entonces estas...

—¡Idiota! vine hoy en la mañana.

—Ahh... ¿Por que?

—Tengo asuntos los cuales atender...

—¿Aquí?

—Si.

—¿Y por que?

—¡No son de tu incumbencia!

—Ahh... ¿Y por que?

—¡Maldita sea cállate!—**(cállate... cállate... que me desespeeeeraaas x3 todo mexicano entenderá xD) **dijo gritándome completamente molesto.

—Esta bien... Esta bien... Solo dime... ¿Donde esta Jean?.

—Ya debería de haber llegado...

—Ah... ¿Y por que?.

—Aahhhh es tan difícil hablar contigo no tengo idea de como Ackerman te soporta—dijo casi jalándose los cabellos Ackerman... ¡Se refiere a Mikasa!

—¿Mikasa?.

—Hehehehe ¿Ahora te importa? ¿No es cierto?—solo baje la mirada no entendía nada...

—¿Tu?—dijo una voz saliendo de los arboles era... ¡Jean! por primera vez me alegro ver a ese cabeza de caballo.

—¡Tu!—dije casi felizmente.

—¡TU!—dijo con odio caminando con sus puños cerrados hacia ami.—¡Por que viniste aquí!

—En realidad el llego antes que tu—dijo con sarcasmo Levi mientras tomaba un sorbo de su botella.

—Vine a hablar contigo—dije mientras el me levantava como ayer.

—¡Acaso no te basto con lo que hiciste ayer!— grito con odio.

—No es eso... Es otra cosa.

* * *

**Jjajaajajajajaaj CX Espero y les halla gustado.**

**ES ALGO CORTO U.U PERO TENIA QUE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO :D COMO SEA MAÑAANAAAA SUBIREEE Xd BONITA NOCHE LES DESEA DROSS OK NO**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	15. Chapter 15:Tu no lo sabes

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO XV:**

**Tu no lo sabes.**

**EREN POV:**

**—**Es algo sobre Mikasa...

**—**¿Eh? ¿Ella que?**—**dijo Jean mirándome entrañado .

**—**Tu...**—**dije mirándolo con cierta cólera.

**—**¿Yo...Que?.

—Jamas...Has sabido que pasa por la cabeza de Mikasa... A decir verdad ni siquiera sabes quien es.

**—**¿A que te refieres con eso bastardo?**—**dijo mirándome con odio**—**¡¿Que sabes tu sobre nuestra relación?!**—** grito fuertemente.

**—**¿Que relación Jean?**—**dije**—**¿Acaso no te as dado cuenta?.

**—**¿A..ah que te refieres con eso?**—**exclamo fuertemente.

**—**¿No lo entiendes verdad?.

**—**¡¿De que carajos estas hablando?!.

—Jean... Tu no entiendes lo que piensa y siente Mikasa con tus acciones...

—¿Y acaso tu si idiota?

—Mas que de lo que entiendes tu si.

—¡Estúpido ella es mi novia! ¡¿Por que debería de hacerte caso?!

—¿Crees que ella ya es tuya solo por que es tu novia?

El no me contesto estaba sorprendido el es lo que había creído siempre... Que idiota...

—Lo que pensaba—dije indiferente mirando a otro lado el me daba asco y pena.—Ella tiene sentimientos... Pensamientos y metas tan hermosas y tu llegas solo a destruirlas, solo de ver lo que hiciste anoche me hizo ver lo que es su relación es... Un asco.

El me levanto con su puño molesto, esta vez no hice ni un esfuerzo por soltarme—¡¿Quien te crees para hablar así de mi y Mikasa?!

—¿No lo vez? Solo se trata de ti... De ti y tu ''sentimiento'' por ella ¿Acaso sabes cual es su color favorito? ¿Que es lo que mas le da miedo o incluso odia?

—¡IDIOTA ELLA NO TIENE PENSAMIENTOS TAN ESTÚPIDOS COMO ESOS! ¡¿TE CREES SABERLO TODO NO ES CIERTO?!.

—No. Esos ''pensamientos estúpidos'' los tiene siempre en mente esas pequeñas sonrisas que tiene significan su gran felicidad aunque la disimule... Su indiferencia es por el miedo a la traición... Y el por que esta contigo es por que creyó que tu eras diferente...

El me soltó poco a poco hasta dejarme en el suelo con la mirada baja avergonzado**—**Ya veo... Ella... Soy un idiota por creer que era un parecido a robot con cabellos tan negros como la noche...

—Con labios tan rojos como una manzana.

—Sin olvidar esa piel tan blanca como la nieve.

—Y esos ojos tan negros como el carbón...

Jean y yo comenzamos a fantasear con ella, con típica inmadurez pero... Como resistirse el tenia pensamientos de alabanza a ella parecidos a los míos, voltee a verlo sacándome de mis fantasías reaccionando que tenia que explicarle...

—Bueno ese no es el punto—dije retomando mi postura de hace un rato.

—Ah... Si...Solo sigue...—dijo apenado

—Si en verdad la amas tanto ¿por que no intentas entenderla?.

—Lo haré—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

—Ah... Pero no te confíes.

—¿Eh?

—Amo a Mikasa mas de lo que tu crees nunca me rendiré.

—¿Entonces por que me dices esto?—dijo mirándome confundido mientras yo caminaba hacia la salida.

—Solo no quería que sufriera por tu culpa.

Camine desapareciendo entre los arboles misteriosamente... Pero... ¿Ahora como encuentro a Mikasa? ohh dios estoy perdido...Me di un ligero golpe en la cabeza por mi gran idiotez pero no había vuelta atrás seguí caminando sin rumbo.

**NORMAL POV:**

Jean observo impactado como se iva aquel chico sin nombre que por alguna razón sabia mas sobre su amada Mikasa que el mismo.

—Fue mas de lo que te imaginabas ¿No es cierto?.—dijo Levi con su botella casi basia.

—Si... Ese idiota—dijo mirando hacia abajo el sin consuelo.

—No te odies a ti mismo ni a el, solo arregla lo que hiciste.

—Lo intentare...—dijo mirándolo—¿Y por que me citaste en este lugar?

—Para eso.

—No entiendo.

—Valla si que eres mas idiota que el otro idiota.

—Explícame.

—El es como un niño, solo sigue sus instintos a pesar de lo que pueda suceder, sabia que vendría a buscarte en este mismo lugar para arreglar las cosas que sucedieron y se que tu eres aun mas idiota y no vendrías por eso te dije que vinieras.

—Ya veo...—dijo bajando la mirada.

**MIKASA POV:**

Corrí todo lo que podía en la ultima vez en la que había visto a Jean, donde sabia que iba a estar el, me estaba acercando a la área del bosque... A casi a punto de llegar encontré a la científica Hanji.

—¡Hola Mikasa!—grito felizmente.

—Hola.

—¡Hey y tu compañero?.—dijo curiosamente

—Lo perdí—dije mirando hacia adelante donde me dirigía.

—¿Enserio?—dijo sorprendida.

—Si, pero se donde esta.

—¿En donde?.

—En el mismo lugar que ayer.

Los lentes de Hanji se iluminaron mientras reía lentamente—No dudo que hay este Levi.

—¿A que te refieres?.

—Vine a buscar a Levi y creo saber donde esta.

—Ya veo.

—¡Mikasa!—grito... ¡Eren!

* * *

**Jjajaajajajajaaj CX Espero y les halla gustado.**

**BUENOO YA HICE MISCALCULOS CON SUMAS ASI DE PRIMARIA :3 Y SE CUANTOS CAPS DEBO ASI QUEEE CON ESTE ES LAMITAD U.U NO DIRE MAS SUBIRE LOS MAS QUE PUEDA ESTA SEMANA POR QUE LA PROXIMA ENTRO COMO SEA VINE AQUI DE PASO ASI QUE SALUDOS Y NOS VEREMOS PRONTO ! CHAO :D**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	16. Chapter 16:Abrazame

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI:**

**Abrazame.**

**MIKASA POV:**

Encontré a el o bueno... El me encontró a mi.

—¿Donde estabas chico?.—pregunto Hanji curiosa.

—Fui a hablar con alguien—dijo un tanto sonrojado con la mirada abajo.

—Valla, valla ¿Hay estaba Levi?.

—Si.

—HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA—rió felizmente mientras posaba sus manos en su cadera—Bueno vamos chicos.

—¿A donde?—pregunto ''el'' confundido.

—Vamos a ir a mi oficina—dijo con una completa sonrisa.—¿No es cierto Mikasa?—dijo mirándome.

Solo acentúe con la cabeza con la mirada baja, no estaba de muy buen humor.

—Bueno vayámonos.

_**Momentos después... Ya en la oficina de Hanji...**_

Ella paso felizmente sentando en su escritorio—sienten ce chicos—dijo mientras nosotros nos sentábamos en las sillas que estaban al frente de su escritorio al mismo tiempo—bueno tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes—dijo tomando un tono de voz serio.

Esto no me daba buena espina apenas hacia dos semanas que el había llegado aquí ¿Acaso lo pensaban torturar? ¿Llevarlo a un laboratorio donde le sacarían todas las partes de su cuerpo? no, no exageres Hanji no esta tan loca ¿Verdad? Oh dios esto es preocupante...

—¿No has recordado nada, verdad?—dijo Hanji con el mismo tono mirando a mi compañero, el solo negó con la cabeza—me lo imagine—dijo decepcionada—Ah... Creo... Nunca recuperaras tus recuerdos... Nunca sabremos quien fuiste antes de estar afuera de las murallas—dijo tristemente me impresiono completamente igual que a mi compañero mientras que el se paraba de su asiento.

—¡Espera,espera!—grito—Te-tengo un recuerdo...

—¿De verdad?—dijo Hanji sorprendida.

—Re-recuerdo... Un titan mas grande que las murallas... Los titanes entrando a las murallas... Mi madre... Fue...—paro agachado tomándose la mano sobre la cabeza...

Esa historia... Yo la conozco... Mu madre... Su madre... ¿Acaso sera? ¿La misma historia?...No... ¿O si?

—¿Estas bien Mikasa?—dijo Hanji mirándome.

—N-no—dije mientras me tapaba la boca mientras salia corriendo.

—¡Mi-Mikasa!.

—Grito el mientras me seguía dejando atrás a Hanji la cual se quedo solo en completo silencio.

**NORMAL POV: _(Mientras tanto)_**

Jean caminaba lentamente por el frió bosque completamente furioso consigo mismo ¿Como sabia otro chico mas de Mikasa que el mismo? se odio así mismo mientras miraba abajo... El se sentía tan estúpido y débil ¿Acaso ese bastardo enamoraría a Mikasa? el tan solo recordar su estúpida voz era estresante, pero ese idiota... Era... Mejor que el... Se golpeo ligeramente en la cabeza.

—Hahaha—rió una confiable voz—¿Por que lo haces? haha.

—Ahh Monica—sonrió Jean—que gusto verte.

—Lo mismo digo... Cabeza de caballo—dijo con una sonrisa mientras sobaba en la parte que se había pegado así mismo Jean.

—No me digas así—dijo Jean el caballo con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Vamos... ¿Por que estas tan solo?—dijo con una sonrisa picara, mientras que el bajaba la mirada.—¿Que sucede?.

—Nada—dijo con una sonrisa falsa Jean—Solo... Vamos a la ciudad juntos... Monica.

—Esta bien... Caballo...—dijo Monica entre risas.

—¡Hey!—grito Jean mientra reía con ella.

**EREN POV:**

Seguí a Mikasa mientras salia corriendo a una parte escondida de la ciudad a casi a las afueras, en una parte que no conocía ¿pero que importaba? ella era la que me importaba mas que esos estúpidos obstáculos, aun yo hubiese sido un titan llegue aquí y nunca la dejare... La amo... No... Importa... Ella paro en seco enfrente de un árbol mientras se agachaba y recargando su mano en este comenzó a escupir... Vomitar ligeramente.

**—**Mikasa...—dije acercándome a ella, no levantaba la mirada.

—¿Eres tu? ¿No es cierto?.

—Yo...

—Aquel chico que me regalo... Esta bufanda...—dijo mostrándome esa bufanda roja.

Mirandola fijamente... Comen se a recordar... Ella... Amarrada con unos estúpidos asesinos... Yo, solo un chico... Una pequeña navaja... ¿Pero esto...Que es?

—Mikasa... Ackerman... La chica que asesino conmigo a los bastardos que mataron a tus padres...

—Sabia que eras tu...—dijo abrazándome.—regresaste...

—Gracias—dije pasando mis brazos sobre su espalda aceptando su abrazo fuertemente

* * *

**Jjajaajajajajaaj CX Espero y les halla gustado.**

**BUEEENOOOO ESTE... SUBIRE LOS PROXIMO CAPITULO el domingo y la proxima semana dos capitulos probablemente entre semanaa y despues regresaremos a la vieja rutina de un capitulo por semanaa xDDD **

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


	17. Chapter 17: Como decirlo

**Espero les guste la historia Me he esforzado en hacerla XD  
**

**mikasa y eren ni ninguno de los personajes son mios**

**shingeki no kyojin me pertenece**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII:**

**Pero como decirlo.**

**MIKASA POV:**

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo la había encontrado... Tanto tiempo... Y haber pensado que estaba muerto... Que idiotez ¡Tengo que decirle a Armin!, me separe ligeramente de el mientras lo miraba con una gran felicidad, el me miraba algo preocupado.

¿Entonces recuerdas tu nombre?—dije lentamente con la mirada en sus manos.

Etto...—dijo bajando la mirada.

Eren Yeaguer—dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

El me miro sorprendido mientras yo tomaba lentamente de su mano apretándola con calidez.

Yeaguer...—dijo con timidez con cierta pregunta.

La familia que me alojo mi niñez con gran amor—dije sonriendo ligeramente.

¿Enserio?—pregunto sorprendido

Si...—dije bajando la mirada—gracias a ti.

Ahora creo que tu salvaste de mi—dijo un poco sonrojado.

No digas eso—dije.

Claro que si—dijo alzando nuestras manos mirándome con entusiasmo—ahora yo me encargare de protegerte solo a ti.

Me sonroje completamente era lo que alguna vez... Me hubiera gustado escucharlo... De la persona menos esperada, sonreí un poca avergonzada. Me pregunto si el siempre había sido la persona menos esperada, era la primera vez que... Sentía tanta felicidad...

Yo sabia que no tenia todos sus recuerdos muy claros pero... El ya me había recordado.

Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo—

Sabes que te esperaría toda mi vida...—dije mientras reía, el respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hanji llego con pasos lentos con mucha tranquilidad.

Entonces...¿Se conocían realmente?—dijo Hanji.

Eren acento con la cabeza.

Hahaha—río Hanji entusiasmada—Lo esperaba... Pero... Aun hay un problema sin resolver...

¿A que se refería con eso? dije preguntando entre mi sin poderme responderme.

¿Por que el pudo pasar tanto tiempo entre los titanes?—dijo preguntando Hanji mirándolo.

**NORMAL POV:**

¡Hey! ¿Por que esa cara?—pregunto Monica viendo a Jean extrañada.

No es nada...—dijo Jean evitando su mirada.

¿Mikasa? ¿No es cierto?—dijo Monica tomando un tono frió

¿Eh?.—dijo Jean mirándola con un tono rojo en la cara—¿Pero como...?

Se puede ver tu inseguridad—dijo ella—Algo sucedió y te preocupa.

El idiota...—dijo con recelo—Todo es su culpa...

¿Su culpa?—dijo con sarcasmo Monica—Todo lo que no entiendes quieres arreglarlo con un desastre sin saber lo que sienten los demás

Monica...—dijo impresionado Jean viendo su rostro.

Ah...—dijo Monica relajándose—Tu nunca vas cambiar...

Lo lamento—dijo Jean con la cabeza abajo.

Lo se...—dijo Monica en voz baja.

**NORMAL POV: (en la oficina de Hanji...)**

No entiendo entonces ¿el mocoso es hermano de la otra mocosa todo este tiempo?—dijo Levi medio borracho por haber termina la botella de vino el solo.

Siii —dijo con en entusiasmo Hanji.

No lo entiendo—dijo Levi agarrando su pelo.

Seee como sea no importa ¡esto es perfecto!—dijo bailando de felicidad por toda la sala mientras levi la miraba.

Pero entonces... ¿Ya saben lo que sucederá?—dijo Levi parando a Hanji.

Bueno... En realidad... Noo—dijo Hanji tartamudeando algo sonrojada con una sonrisa.—deje que salieran un poco para que pudieran refrescarse un poco... La verdad no se como decirlo...—dijo cambiando su voz deprimida.

Entonces... Yo les diré—dijo Levi saliendo de la sala.

¡Espera Levi! ¡No sabemos como reaccionaran ante esto!—grito Hanji corriendo detrás de el—Valla si que borracho eres aun mas molesto.

**EREN POV:**

Esta bien, esta bien... Pero ahora... ¿Como le diré a Mikasa que en realidad soy un verdadero monstruo que la protegió lo mas que pudo tontamente? me pudriré en mis mentiras... No entiendo como soy tan idiota... Solo... la voy a lastimar...

¿Te sucede algo?—dijo Mikasa sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras que yo me ponía completamente rojo bien tomate.

Na-nadaaa—dije disimulando con una sonrisa disimulada.

Ah... Esta bien—dijo con la mirada baja.

Sii—dije—Y... ¿a donde vamos?.

A ver a Armin...—

¿Por que?—

Tendremos que arreglar asuntos del pasado—dijo firmemente

¡ACKERMAN! ¡MOCOSO!—grito Levi mientras corría rápidamente contra nosotros seguido por Hanji.

¡NOOO LO ESCUCHEEEN!—sollozaba Hanji.

¿Eh?—dije mirándolos.

¡Ustedes! ¡No lo saben! ¡No saben nada! ¡Ahora!—Rivalle comenzó cosas sin sentido.

¡No lo escuchen!—dijo Hanji tapándole la boca rápidamente.

¡Suéltame vieja loca!—grito Levi desciendo el enganche sobre el de Hanji.

¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!—grito fuertemente Hanji incrustando una gran inyección sobre el hombro de Levi dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

Lo comenzó a... ¿Arrastrar por el suelo llevándoselo? Ok muy raro.

—Ustedes solo sigan su agradable viaje—dijo tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado muy fue muy raro...

—Par de locos—dijo Mikasa con su típico tono frió de voz.

Comenze a reír insaciablemente ¡Incluso molesta se ve tan hermosa!.

—¿Eh?—dijo.

—No-no es na nada solo sigamos—dije con una sonrisa.

Me di cuenta que aun siendo un monstruo y ella aquella princesa la amaba y no la dejaría jamas.

* * *

**Jjajaajajajajaaj CX Espero y les halla gustado.**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**:D**

**Gracias por los que han dejado Review ;D **


End file.
